The Moment We've been Waiting for
by Total Vartan Lover
Summary: Part VII "Me, My Girl Syd and Lauren" Now updated 021405, (Just in time for V-Day) Another fic from Total Vaughn Lover! Please Review! This is SV! Syd and Vaughn fluff...at least for now...Please review! I don't write without feedback!
1. Default Chapter

Total Vaughn Lover An S/V Fic  
  
A/N! Welcome to yet another fic by Total Vaughn Lover!!! This is my first fic where I am actually doing it in first person! Hopefully you'll like it! Same disclaimers apply, I really don't own anybody!!!!!!! So don't sue me! And for those of your who haven't, please review my other fics to tell me whether I should go on or not! Thanks, I'll appreciate it!  
  
*This story is set in the future sometime when perhaps J.J Abrams decides that what the fans really want is for S/V to be truly happy! That is exactly why I call this fic  
  
"The moment we've been waiting for~~~"  
  
(Told in Vaughn's POV!)  
  
Earlier this morning I'd run out of the chambers after the paper had been signed, clutching it in my fist, unable to believe it.  
  
I was finally free.  
  
And I was finally standing right before the door to Sydney's beach- side house. The residence my best friend Weiss had helped her move into. I'd passed this place so many times by vehicle and in my dreams but I've actually never gotten the nerve to go up and say anything to her, or ask how she was doing.  
  
But this time it was different. I wasn't biting my lip, thinking that though this was what I wanted, what Syd and I wanted, that it was a bad idea. I wasn't turning in all directions every five minutes, making sure my former wife Lauren hadn't followed me here.  
  
I was here on my own free will, with no one to answer to. Truthfully, this idea in my opinion was the genius one I'd made since the mess had started with Sydney disappearing from her house and being abducted by the Covenant.  
  
I reached my hand up to knock on the door. Fear, love, relief and grief all mixed up as a torrent of emotions within my being. I wasn't sure which one I was feeling the most.  
  
I would have liked to believe it was love because~~~well, I loved her, didn't I? Wasn't that why I'd run out after we'd gone into our house, not bothering to help Lauren with the packing she'd started doing the moment we'd returned to our house to separate things?  
  
So why was I having mixed feelings as I stood there? Why did 50% of me want to run back to my ex-wife and tell her I'd made a mistake? Who knows! Who knew anything anymore! I felt I deserved some slack for putting up with this confusing situation this long and didn't think anything of it.  
  
"V~Vaughn?"  
  
The utterance of my name broke me out of my thoughts and after I got the courage to look into the face of my former lover, all doubt disappeared. All I saw now was her beautiful make-up free face, confusion and awkwardness spread all over it, adding an interesting depth to her beauty that filled me with longing.  
  
"Hi," I found myself stammering, fighting my first instinct which was to stare down at my newly scuffed up shoes from the beach sand that had covered her walk way.  
  
I didn't realize how confused I sounded until I let that sound out of my mouth. I sounded just like I had when I had snuck away from wife and had somehow ended up on the beach, only two feet from her back porch.  
  
This time it should have been different. This time I had come because I wanted to be there. I cursed myself for my lack of confidence that I needed more now than ever to convince Sydney I was finally here to start where we'd left off.  
  
I shoved my hands into my pockets so she wouldn't see them trembling, hence letting her see how nervous I was. Though my green eyes trembling in my sockets was probably a day give away, not to mention my piss-poor greeting.  
  
"W~what are you doing here?" she asked next as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear that had come loose from her ponytail. "I thought I was off today."  
  
I didn't heard her question. All my other four senses felt as though they'd been teased and I was overcome by the strong urge to kiss her, hold her and tell her everything would be all right. I found myself staring dumbly at her, this time making sure I appreciated the fact that I was able to see her, be here, so close to the woman I'd almost lost not once, but twice.  
  
"V~Vaughn, are you going to say anything?" she barked, and I noticed her impatience with me was growing because of my inability to speak.  
  
"No Syd," I stammered. Sydney raised an eyebrow at me and I realized that I had made a huge blunder. "No, I mean, you're not working today." I went for the dramatic pause, took a quick swallow of air and added, " This isn't about work."  
  
Just as I expected I saw her expression tighten and she put her arms around herself the way she always did to show she was uncomfortable or was close to having an emotional breakdown.  
  
"Vaughn, we have nothing to talk about," she put in as calmly as she could but I knew my words had sparked her interest and maybe a little of that hope that had slowly started to die in her.  
  
"No, we do," I pressed in the form of a statement, which pushed her over the top. Obviously directness wasn't the best approach, but I didn't know how else to do this than to come straight out and say it.  
  
"We don't Vaughn! All that went out the window when I was kidnapped, when you decided to marry someone else!" she screamed and I backed up. I couldn't bear to hear the agony of her cries, especially since I knew for a fact that I had triggered it head on this time. It was as if I had opened up a pandora's box that she'd finally managed to reput a lid on.  
  
But, no~~~I had to make her listen to me! There was no if or buts about it.  
  
"Sydney, just give me a minute to explain before you say or assume anything," I pleaded with her as she turned on one heel. "I promise after that I'll leave you alone if that's what you want me to do."  
  
I stared at her backbone, not liking it too much but I supposed after all I'd put her through I deserved it. I closed my eyes, telepathically urging her to turn to me and let me get a word in.  
  
"Why don't you start now, since you should have started already" she spit then she glared at me with an anger in her eyes that I'd grown so accustomed to seeing. "Let me go Vaughn, and go back to Lauren!"  
  
That last bit snapped something in me and the words I'd been straining to get out of my system since I'd stepped on her doorway came rushing to the surface like a strong current. I knew I shouldn't be so geared up for this moment, especially since just my being there was so agonizing for her but there was no other way to let these news out. She wasn't going to listen till I cam down hard.  
  
"I have no Lauren to go back to!"  
  
Everything froze. The clouds seemed to stop moving, or they were moving so slowly that I couldn't see them shift. I could barely hear the waves and to top it off, a seagull gave off one sad crow then took off leaving nothing but the quiet bare sand.  
  
I watched Sydney with burning eyes. She was also still.  
  
Had I ruined it? Did she not believe me! Was she going to let me tell her that I loved her and that I always had?  
  
Finally after about a minute, Sydney raised her head, her eyes wide as though she'd been caught in the five seconds of shock that proceeded a human collision with a car.  
  
"What? I don't' understand~~~what do you mean you have no Lauren to go back to?" she stammered then flashed me an apologetic glance as she stated very bluntly. "She's your wife, unless you did something stupid enough to make her want to kick you out."  
  
Great. Now she was ridiculing me. I couldn't believe she could be so sarcastic when I was putting my heart on the line.  
  
"Sydney, I'm not married," I continued, not able to keep the smile off my face, especially when I saw her reward me for my efforts, the growing hope in her amber eyes, tears began to sparkle on her eyelashes and her mouth slowly dropped.  
  
"Y~you're not married?' she asked, quietly, afraid that she would start bawling the moment she said anything that was actually audible, or that she would wake up from this dream.  
  
"That's right!" I repeated, feeling elated as the meaning to those words sunk in. "I'm not married, Syd. I'm not married!"  
  
I wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but seeing Sydney's beaming in disbelief expression quieted that feeling for now. Hey, now we were going to be together, I would have a life time to spend screaming that at the top of my lungs!  
  
I felt my heart stopped when she grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand out of its' pocket and slowly held it up to her face. I cringed. The golden wedding ring was certainly gone but a red mark remained, as a sad indicator that I had been and I think Sydney saw that too. I felt extremely disgusted with myself. Divorced and my soulmate still had to see a reminded that I had been married.  
  
I watched her mouth, "oh my god!" then she impulsively through her arms around me before I could react. I did though the moment the feeling came back into my body. I held her back tightly as though I hadn't held her for years, welcoming the familiar scent of her shampoo that gently wafterd through my nostrils.  
  
This was true bliss. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. The moment we'd been waiting for.  
  
"I cannot believe this!" she cried as she whispered it into my ear. I felt her tears seep into my shirt and that was enough to start my eyes moistening. I squeezed her shoulders, pulling her body close to mind until I was sure I could feel her heart beat directly next to mine. And we stood there, for how long, who knows. Who even cared? I don't think we wanted this moment to end.  
  
It wasn't until a gust of the cold salty wind rustled through my hair and whipped at her bare legs that she invited me in and we made it through the door clumsily, our arms wrapped around each other, as though afraid the moment we got disentangled, that we would lose each other again.  
  
So what do ya think? Think I should continue? I still have at least three parts to go so let me know if you want more and I'll definitely post! Oh and come one, please, I need some encouragement on my other fics! And always thanks to all my readers, I never thought I would enjoy getting my stuff read so much but you truly have made this one of my priorities!!!!!  
  
Lots of love for ya,  
  
Total Vaughn Lover 


	2. So where do we go from here?

The Moment We've Been Waiting for~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Vaughn Lover  
  
A/N: All I have to say is~~~can it be true? 16 Reviews for chapter 1? Wow, I guess I finally created something that is more in-tuned with the fans of fanfiction!!! Thanks so much! I love you all so very much, especially chickadee who reviewed all but one of my alias fics! And to Ms. Vaughn who has become one of my biggest reviewers! Thanks Honey! And so without further ado, I'd like to give you  
  
Part II: So where do we go from here?  
  
Sydney led me into her living room and then gestured to the comfy looking forest green couch and she didn't leave me or avert her overjoyed yet still cautious glance until I placed myself down onto it's cushions and grabbed one of the heart-shaped pillows sitting at the edges of the couch and hugged it to my chest.  
  
But as soon as she'd gone to do whatever she needed to, I stood back up. I just couldn't bring myself to remain sitting. Truth was, in the two years since she'd come back, I was probably the only one at the JTF that had never stepped foot in her house. Due to my marital duties,I assumed, as Lauren Reed's former husband but now that that was over I wanted to concentrate on nothing other than getting to know this mysterious, and complex woman that had managed to captivate all my dreams and waking hours even as I had been "happily," settled.  
  
Really, so much had changed, it was obvious. Though I felt it fortunate for her that she had not lost any of her youth despite the strenuous life experience she was undoubtedly still trying to recover from. It was as if she were a stranger and the only thing I knew for sure at that moment was that I still loved her and I wanted her desperately to know it and acknowledge my feelings.  
  
I found myself divulging all my energy in dissecting the various objects that were littered about the room. My wonder-filled emerald eyes were first directed towards a picture of a landscape that took up about 75% of one wall. I actually believed that the expertly blended paint strokes that created the snow-capped mountains and the lush evergreen forest, would yield to me what kind of pain I'd put her through.  
  
What kind of things she had screamed on the lonely nights I had forced her to endure.  
  
I felt my eyes moisten. What an idiot I had been! What had I been thinking? Had I really convinced myself during those two years with Lauren that I loved her enough to push aside my feelings for Sydney that even she had picked up on? All that pain, I realized, I could have prevented had I just followed my heart.  
  
"V~Vaughn."  
  
I paused immediately and didn't notice until a second later that I looked like she had just caught me doing something I knew I wasn't supposed to be doing.  
  
"H~hi," I shot out quickly, as I flipped around, trying to act very smooth. The vase that I ran to catch because it had started to topple over rendered all that effort meaningless. I caught Sydney shaking her head at me and I knew I looked like a bumbling idiot.  
  
When were these awkward hello's going to stop!  
  
"Hey," she giggled in response and my heart swelled to see that expression. But in the next moment I could see the gears shift in her head as she stumbled back into reality which was: she was standing in yet another unreal situation, standing in her living room with an ex-lover fresh from signing the divorce papers and expecting her to just jump back into his arms, hinting that they could go back to what they used to be~~~soulmates.  
  
"I guess you couldn't sit still, huh? I didn't mean to bore you. I should have left you a book or something," she chuckled then added, "I would have stocked up on a hockey magazine or two if you'd called."  
  
I felt very terrible. If I could have called, I would have. Only circumstances beyond our control had torn us apart and made me believe she'd died on me. I almost told her that it wasn't fair how she was being so sarcastic but I didn't say anything. "I wasn't bored at all. Sorry~~~I guess I've now managed to invade your personal space," I stammered instead and then cringed again. Whoa, where was this self-beating tirade coming from?  
  
"No~~~it's fine. After all, you've~~~I can't believe it, you've never been here."  
  
Another awkward pause that I just love.  
  
"Uh~~~yeah," I stammered like an intelligible moron. Yeah, Vaughn, make this room more uncomfortable to be in. For once, I wished that I had my headphones on, with Weiss telling me exactly what I needed to say to make this easy~~for both of us.  
  
Sydney seemed to take note of our awkwardness and decided to change the subject. Smart move, I'd always known Sydney was intelligent, not to mention my best friend, the sweetest most genuine girl I'd ever met~~~  
  
And then in my mind I was ranting.  
  
"I~I made some lemon-water. I hope it's okay. I thought it was too hot for coffee," she informed me, not meeting my eyes, but before I could answer she jumped into her, "But I do have coffee if you want that. I actually boiled some water, it'll just take a few~~~"  
  
I stood up, and grabbed the tray out of her hand and set it down. She just sort of froze, staring at me with fear-filled eyes. I think she was surprised by my directness as much as I was. But then I surprised myself even more by kissing her. Then in another millisecond I kissed her again~~~and this time, she responded. I took hold of her trembling hands and gently guided her down to the couch and just took a breath.  
  
It was either trying to control myself or completely mauling on her. I wouldn't have minded very much, but I didn't think Sydney was ready for that just yet and I knew she'd gotten most of the flak for this and I knew I had to be understanding.  
  
"Lemon water is fine," I stated briskly then looked at her with eyes readily filling with stinging tears. I realized she was looking down, up, left right, anywhere but at me. At the moment I didn't know the difference between a hot and cold beverage, and quite frankly, I didn't care.  
  
"But if you want to know what is bothering me is that you haven't been able to hold my gaze for more than five seconds," I scolded her, trying not to sound too harsh or too disappointed.  
  
Sydney looked startled that I had addressed that so bluntly to my dismay. "S~sorry, I guess I'm still uncomfortable about all this" she voiced and my heart broke when I heard her voice crack. It was obvious she'd gone through plenty of emotional breakdowns in front of other people for her to be able to cry so openly in front of me.  
  
I didn't say anything. I just held her there, afraid that she would get up and leave if I didn't restrain her. And all the while, hope grew in my heart with every second I was able to look at Sydney, so closely. "I know, I know this is impossible but~~~at least we're here now, right? I mean, isn't that all that matters? Better now than never?"  
  
I wanted to beat myself for saying something so cliché.  
  
And even more so when Sydney didn't give any kind of reaction. My heart began racing as it did five seconds before we were about to make a collar or put ourselves in harm's way for the umpteenth time. And a feeling of dread formed at the pit of my stomach. Had I read her signs wrong? Did she really not want me around anymore? Or should I stop worrying my head over every little thing she did till I was crazy and just chock it up as what it was? An unreal situation we'd desperately wanted but hadn't been prepared for?  
  
"S~Syd~~~do you not want me ~~~here?" I asked slowly, trying to gulp down the pain that had crystallized in my throat.  
  
To this she laughed dismissively and some of the feeling returned into my fingers and I flexed them slowly, trying to get the blood circulating again. But then she uttered, "when?"  
  
"When?" I repeated, choking on the beverage that had been making its' way down my throat. I wasn't sure of what she was asking of me, and part of me didn't want to know.  
  
"Yes. When did you finalize this thing? Or are you still pending on divorce papers?!" Sydney sniveled, clearly not happy with me at the moment and now I knew why. "Because if you're not through with her and you just came here because you two fought~~~I'm sorry Vaughn, I have some pride left and I~~~I want you but I'm not going to offer myself as your get away until that bitch Lauren cools down and calls you up wanting to make up."  
  
Wow. I couldn't believe the hatred I heard in her voice. Bitch? Had she just caused my ex-wife "bitch," to my face?  
  
"You're not," I cut in, and I could feel two distinct wrinkles form on my tense forehead, the way they did when I wanted to look genuine. Which I was. "Syd, you should know that I would never do that to you," I added, my heart squeezing with pain with every beat it made. "You know me better than that."  
  
"You got married to somebody else, I never thought you would do that to me," she retorted very haughtily.  
  
I was instantly angered at hearing the distrust in her voice, not sure if it was with her or if I was just so sick of myself. But a voice of reason, probably my conscience told me that the last thing I wanted to do was turn this into an argument. What I wanted was work so she would have a reason to trust me again.  
  
"Okay, I deserved that," I chuckled, my lame attempt at breaking the mounting tension in the room. When I saw Sydney didn't bit, I reached into my inner coat pocket that I still had on and pulled out a folded document and handed it to her.  
  
"What's this?" she demanded before looking down at the document that she dropped onto her lap.  
  
"Those are my divorce papers," I answered her, trying to sound happy about them. "I just came from the court chambers."  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped and her eyes trembled in her sockets as she eyed the paper that had set me free. "You did this, today? Just now?"  
  
I nodded. When I looked at her, she was crying again, and I found myself wondering what I had done to her.  
  
She then grabbed my hands hard and I found myself staring at her. But this time I got a huge smile, complete with dimples and her eyes were shining with laughter. "Y~you, you do love me! You really do love me!" she whispered and I felt elated. "I was so sure I'd lost you."  
  
"No, you never lost me, Syd," I corrected her. "I've never stopped loving you and Lauren knew that the whole time. This was a long time coming," I told her and then cupped her cheek with my rough hands.  
  
"I guess not," she exhaled, grinning but then she became a bit quiet, and I knew she was feeling sorry for my wife. Sydney knew what it was like to leave someone so of course she would consider her feelings, even if she was a bitch. "Do you regret it? I mean~~~You were married to her, for over two years. You've got to have loved her~~~to some extent."  
  
She'd hit the question right on the mark. And I knew what she was saying was true. But right now, my regrets were down to one. "Syd~~~the only thing I regret is that I caused you all this confusion and doubt because I couldn't wise up any earlier. I~~~I'm so sorry Syd. Look at what I did to you. I was so stupid!"  
  
"It's okay," I heard her murmur, the dimples in her cheeks deepening, the way she did when she was absolutely pleased. "At least you did."  
  
I looked at her, my whole being filled with love for her. My old feelings became stronger by the minute. We were enchanted by each other and it took me to break the spell.  
  
I tugged her as I pressed my body against her and she slowly slid down the couch until she was lying underneath my body. I pulled myself back up, smiled at her and then lowered my head again.  
  
I felt her hands press up against my chest and my heart began pounding. She wanted exactly what I wanted and finally I had proof of it. I pulled myself back and began unbuttoning my shirt. It wasn't until I reached the third button that I realized Sydney hadn't moved from her former position. Her eyes even had a faraway glance to them.  
  
"Syd?" I asked softly as I gently took hold of her chin and turned her face until it faced mine. "Is something wrong?"  
  
She didn't have to nod her head for me to know that something I was doing was making her uncomfortable.  
  
I was extremely embarrassed and I had the worst case of reflux from being rejected. "Sorry Syd, I guess you weren't ready, I thought this is what you wanted." I cringed as I pulled my shirt back on the assumed an up- right sitting position.  
  
"It's not that~~~," she crooned but I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to guilt-trip her, it would only make things worse. I also didn't want to be aroused again and not be able to go through the whole ordeal.  
  
"You don't' need to explain," I put in before she could go any further. "I'm the one at fault here. I should have known that we couldn't just go back to what we were," I reasoned, which was difficult in the state I was in. "Of course you need time to convince yourself that Lauren is not going to threaten us anymore. I guess I wasn't thinking." By this time I felt so humiliated I didn't think I could meet her eyes for a while, not for that evening.  
  
"Vaughn, wait a second~~~"she protected when I stood up to leave and I pretended not to hear her.  
  
"I think I'm going to go. I just wanted to see you, you know. I wanted you to be the first one to know since my divorce is probably going to have a bigger impact on you than say~~~Weiss," I put in hastily as I made a run for the door. "I'll give you a few nights to think about it. And then when you're ready~~~for anything, just to talk, you know how to reach me."  
  
I laid my new cell phone number onto the counter to her kitchen and Sydney's eyes watched my every move.  
  
"But I don't need to think about it!" Sydney laughed and I felt her slip her arm through mine which was enough to get my eyes tearing again. "I didn't mean to give you that impression. You know I want~~~this~~~you, as much as you do."  
  
I was ecstatic to be told these words but I couldn't' help wondering why those uncomfortable stares, why had my heart fallen to my stomach? "Okay~~~but~~~" I had to know, and it seemed she was ready to give me an explanation.  
  
"Simple. You've done your part," she stated simply, "And now~~~I've got to do mine."  
  
I nodded. That was only fair. Though I didn't bother asking her exactly what her unfinished business entailed. I don't think I'll ever be ready to hear about who she's been spending time with during my one year and a half absence.  
  
"Okay." I tried to sound cheery as I clasped my arms behind her back. "When can I see you again?"  
  
"Come back tonight," she instructed me, " around ten. We can have dinner and~~~whatever else you want to do with me tonight."  
  
Her voice grew a bit husky at the end and sent chills down my spin. It almost blocked out my unasked question of just what she would be doing earlier that night. Then I kissed her again~~~once more and then I finally made it out onto the porch.  
  
"So ten?" we asked in unison and grinned at each other.  
  
"I'll see you then, Sydney," I promised her, hoping my stare was as confident as I wanted to convey.  
  
"Okay," she replied. Then she flashed me a very mischievous smile as she added. "Oh, and bring an overnight bag, I have a feeling you won't be going home tonight."  
  
Only the thought that greater things were going to happen tonight kept me from throwing her against the ground and make love to her that very moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Thanks for reading this far! And so if you can just press that little purple button and send me some feedback!!!! Thanks so much! I enjoy hearing from you guys and remember, more reviews means the quicker I do update!!! Oh and like always, I do have other fics that are post-telling so please check them out as well!!!  
  
Thanks, lots of love for you,  
  
Total Vaughn Lover 


	3. A close for Sydney and a night we both n...

The Moment We've Been Waiting for~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Vaughn Lover  
  
A/N: WOW! 12 REVIEWS!!!! Do you know how freaking awesome you guys are! Well let me tell you, I feel so good inside to know that people are reading my fics! Thanks so much! I do apologize that I didn't update sooner but I just didn't have the time! I've been writing on paper so if I had a scanner I probably would have been able to do this a lot quicker but even at 70 wpm, it doesn't work when my sister is doing homework and I don't' have my own computer! Thanks for the patience though! Hope this'll keep you going till J.J does what he should with Vaughn and Sydney.  
  
Part III: A Close for Syd and an evening we've both needed  
  
I returned that evening to her house, but in all my haste, I realized I'd made it there thirty minutes earlier than our scheduled meeting time. Face it, my anticipation to hold my Sydney in my arms and whisper sweet nothings to her as she feel asleep against my chest had overwhelmed any rational thoughts I may have, or could have had before I'd decided to jump in the car with my overnight bag.  
  
I sat for a moment, trying to control myself. I knew that Sydney was ready for me, for us but I still felt like I had to make a first impression. I had to do something to make Sydney know that I was not lying, that I was here for her and would be for now till the end of time. And to do that, I simply could not walk up to her and start mauling her. I had to be calm, collected, shy, a bit uncomfortable. Heck, maybe I'd even let her make the first move. That would be down right sexy.  
  
I contemplated my osculating thoughts and then pushed them down before I made a move to step out of my car. I gently bumped the door shut with my hip and then glanced down at myself and gave my wardrobe a once-over.  
  
I guess I looked decent. After two hours of awkward silence helping my ex- wife get her things into cardboard boxes to take out to her new residence the following morning, this was much more than I'd expected of myself. I'd had enough time to make myself look real good if I wanted to but I just didn't want to stay in the house with Lauren for another moment longer, not when I knew tonight my nightmares were going to end, my what if's and self- punishing nights were going to be history. I'd just given my self enough time to take a shower, shave somewhat carefully so I didn't have cuts all over my face and then actually messed with my blond hair. Then I'd come out with only a pair of boxers on, just to be caught by my ex-wife who had longing clearly in her blue eyes. I'd somehow ignored them and silently gone about packing my sports bag with clothes, tooth brush, comb, and all other things I required to be presentable going in through the CIA Agency's front door the following morning. After that awkward moment, I'd had only enough time to pull on a white sweatshirt and some cargo pants to make it to my appointment to pick up the flowers that I'd ordered for Sydney to escape the conversation that I knew Lauren wanted to have with me.  
  
The flowers were currently sitting in my passenger seat. The aroma lifted from the lavenders and roses and filled the car with a soothing scent that mildly calmed my wracking nerves.  
  
I leaned my back against the side of the car and cocked my head back to get a good whiff of the mild sea air, just salty enough to give my nose a slight burn. And then I closed my eyes and prayed to God, thanking him for everything, for bringing Sydney back into my life and for giving me the time to realize what I'd really wanted and give me yet another chance to fix it and declare my feelings for Syd.  
  
"WILL!"  
  
I smiled at the sound of Sydney's high-pitched voice, but only because my mind had not registered exactly what had been said until a second later. I felt my heart squeeze and a overwhelming feeling of jealousy encompassed by whole being. I gazed over in the direction her voice had come from and literally, I almost crumbled to the floor and imagined myself being whisked away by the salty breeze as though I were insignificant sand particles.  
  
Will Tippin was coming out of the door I had come out of only a few hours ago. The door way that I had left kissing Sydney. That dream was quickly starting to feel like a nightmare. I felt even worse when Sydney, the on I was supposed to be with tonight, came trailing after him and grabbed his hand.  
  
I felt a cry rise in my throat but I suppressed it somehow, not wanting to alarm Sydney. Not wanting her to see how jealous I was, I needed to be understanding. She'd said she'd had unfinished business. Somewhere within my being I knew this was what I'd been expecting to see.  
  
I turned away for a second and cocked my ear that way, blocking out any meaningless noise of the waves of the cars beeping on the road I'd just come off of. But to my dismay, not matter how much I strained my ears to hear, I could not make out what was being said. I wondered if maybe that was a prayer in disguise. Honestly, did I want to hear what Sydney had left to say to him?  
  
I only suffered the silence for a few minutes longer but those few minutes had been enough to make me feel a bit unwanted, a bit insecure. I had to fight my first instinct which was to just bolt the scene. The only thing that kept me there was knowing how patient Sydney had been during the one and half year it had taken me to realize what she'd known all along.  
  
That I loved her.  
  
I hid my face from view, knowing what Will would do next. What any guy would do after being told that their former lover had come to their senses and that she'd been in love with her former lover all along. He was going to kiss her and prove to her that they had something just as special. If my instincts were correct and my ability to make estimated guesses was still a strong skill, Will was going to kiss her before admitting to himself his worst nightmare had come true, that Sydney was returning to me.  
  
I gave him about five minutes before I raised my head to spy on the developing events. Will was still kissing her.  
  
But that wasn't what bothered me.  
  
What bothered me more than anything was the pain that I saw in Sydney's face after he broke away from her.  
  
Whoa. There had to have been something there, if Sydney was giving him the same expression she'd given me every time she'd had a moment alone with her former handler.  
  
I felt as though I'd gotten socked in the gut. If she was this hurt of letting Will go, that confirmed the thought that wouldn't stray from my mind since the moment I'd seen Will and Syd interact in the JTF. That these two had been seeing each other~~~and for quite some time.  
  
And it also seemed Sydney had gone to great lengths to conceal this from me, from everybody and that bothered me a little as well. Unless the darker truth was that I had been the only one left in the dark and she'd somehow convinced our "mutual friends," including my best friend, Eric Weiss to keep from telling me.  
  
And of course Weiss wouldn't tell me. He'd been trying to nail into my head that I was married from the moment Sydney had returned to her former life style. And it was a known fact Sydney and my best friend had gotten pretty close during my absence as her boyfriend as well.  
  
I suddenly felt very very uncomfortable. I was actually tugging at my sleeves, debating whether to pull my keys back out. Maybe I'll go drive for an hour, then come back and claim that I was late because I had been preparing a special night, yet all my plans had miraculously fell through. It was obvious she needed more time and I felt I owed her that much. She'd given me the respect of breaking it off or staying with my wife as long as I needed to.  
  
I was sifting through my keys and turning my back to them, when I heard my name in Will's next sentence.  
  
"Seems Vaughn's already here, Syd. Early as usual. I~~~I think I should go now."  
  
A chill went down my spine. I didn't want to see Will, not like this, not now. Things could only get more uncomfortable and I didn't know how I was going to feel tonight if I had to self- inflict pain on myself for stealing Will's new thing. It wasn't his fault she had been my thing.  
  
"W~Will~~~I~~~I'm," I heard Sydney sputter and I forced my legs to move faster, only they wouldn't move. I had to hear what would be said next. I had to know the depth of their "friendship."  
  
"No, don't' be," Will cut in and I could actually hear him smiling in his tone. "I guess I'll see you at work, huh? Maybe you can start telling me all those happy Vaughn stories you used to bore me with."  
  
I couldn't believe that he was being so calm about this. I certainly wouldn't be. I'd been just about ready to push him off the property and reclaim what I thought was rightfully mine. I'd gotten jealous over one measly kiss. It was obvious Will was more mature than me in that area, probably because he'd been through heartbreak more than the average man should. I hated to say it but maybe he'd grown numb to the aftermath of a breakup.  
  
I didn't hear Sydney reply, I realized and I wondered if she couldn't speak , or wouldn't speak because she was crying, or using all her effort not to.  
  
The next second I turned around only to see Will standing about five feet away from me. He'd come to a stop.  
  
And he was grinning.  
  
"Hey bud," he greeted me as though nothing had changed, and that this catastrophic event hadn't ruined everything between us.  
  
"Will," I stammered, dumbly, not knowing what to say. It wasn't like I could deny that I'd seen everything. Like I said, I didn't have enough experience in that area to pull the act Will was with so much grace.  
  
"So you're the old chap she was going to return to seeing. Should have known, he chuckled and actually gave me a pummel on the shoulder as though I'd just scored a goal for the U.S hockey championships. "Finally decided to follow your heart huh? I'm glad to hear it. Sydney's been waiting for this moment forever~~~and tell you the truth, I've been waiting for it as well."  
  
All this niceness sounded genuine and that made me feel worse than if it had sounded fake. I honestly didn't know what I should say, what I had the right to say. I felt like someone had taken a huge eraser and erased all my possible attempts at alleviating this situation.  
  
"Will~~~I~~~I don't know what to say," I stammered and I knew I looked like a bumbling idiot. Only no where in his expression did I see that confirmed. "This was all so sudden. I just woke up after my talk with my mom, you know the one I had when I went to see her a week ago. She nailed it on the spot when she talked about how she lost my father without being able to say I love you one last time and~~I~~things just really progressed from there."  
  
I knew I sounded stupid, I knew it. Will didn't have to hear this mess of words that I didn't' clearly understand myself,  
  
"Yeah, looks like they have."  
  
I tried not to cringe but I couldn't do this, I couldn't like what he'd been doing with Sydney and I couldn't just whole heartedly thank him for not chewing my head off and take his patience and understanding gracefully. That just wasn't how I was programmed.  
  
"I ~~~I have to tell you that I appreciate what you're trying to do for me. You and Lauren, being so understanding and making the transition as easy as possible. It amazes me and it only shows how mature we are all trying to be about this. While me and Syd have been feeling like we're in high school causing all this drama."  
  
Will straightened up then shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe that's because Lauren and I are adults and we don't want to have to go through any more pain than necessary," he suggested, sounding just a tad sarcastic and condescending. "And maybe this just proves not only do we want to make a graceful exit from this disastrous situation but also that we each care so much about you and Sydney's happiness that we're willing to let you go and suffer a little in the process."  
  
Lauren's tear-filled blue eyes that I'd seen when she'd told me to go and see Sydney earlier that afternoon after we'd filed our divorce floated into my mind. I knew that Will loved Sydney and wanted what she wanted for longer than I had known her but I wondered could that be applied to the deal with my wife. Had Lauren let me go because she loved me and wanted to see me happy? Had she signed those papers cause she'd known that I would possibly be happier with Syd? I felt disgusting. I was sure "Jackass," was stamped on across my creased forehead.  
  
"I guess you're right," I murmured, shaking my head as my throat tightened. I was actually cowering under Will Tippin's stare. "Will, this was not how I wanted to meet. I didn't come to spy or take away from your~~~moment with Sydney. I~~~I didn't know, I mean~~~about you and~~~" I couldn't finish. Getting that much our surprised me beyond words.  
  
"Of course you didn't," he stated with the first presence of anger laced in his voice. "She made it clear to me she didn't want you to know, before I said anything, before I expressed my comments of how I would feel dating her and rubbing it in your face. It was like she'd read my mind. Told me if we acted exclusive in front of you and Lauren, you'd think that Syd was trying to make you jealous. She said she didn't, wouldn't, do that to me. That she respected my feelings and wanted to answer them strictly for me, not you, no anyone," Will revealed with a smile on the verge of being a boastful cocky grin. His eyes glistened with unmistakable tears but id didn't translate to me as being pain. But I knew it was there, he was disgusted with me, he was just hiding it really well. I contemplated who he wanted me to read to that, finally ended up giving him a "I understand," glance. I didn't get in an actual word edgewise because Will spoke up again. I had a feeling his niceness was just about at its' limit. If he stayed a moment longer I assumed I'd end up being punched in the face.  
  
"Vaughn, I don't think I need to tell you this but since you took your sweet time getting here, I think I should refresh your memory," he chided me. I just stood there and decided to take everything he had for me. "You've got yourself a very amazing girl, Mike. Don't screw it up again. I'll never forgive myself if you make her cry anything but happy tears," Will finished but then he had the nerve to add. "Because if you do anything other than bring her happiness, I just may not act as mature as I'm being right now."  
  
But it was a weak threat. No where in his expression did I see proof that he would actually do something to me. And that was all I could hear without completely falling to his knees and apologize for his pain. "H~How can you talk to me? Let alone fake a smile at my face?" I demanded, getting my body as rigid as I could make it in case Will decided to take the invite and sock me in the face.  
  
"Because all I want is to see her happy~~~and~~~she is," he told me candidly.  
  
I was still reeling from the shock that I didn't notice he'd messed up my hair until he'd actually done it. "What are you doing here, talking to me? She's waiting for you. That's who you came to see, not me."  
  
"Yeah, but~~~"  
  
"Look, go and forget we ever met. I don't want to be responsible for ruining your night," Will scolded me. And when I didn't move, he made to look like he was going to shove me. I did the only thing I could do, give a polite nod, managed an expression fit for the current circumstances then made my way over to the door where Sydney had been watching from.  
  
Now it was vacant.  
  
I turned around just in time to hear Will say, "enjoy your night."  
  
Then I watched him disappear into the shadows with a heavy heart. He'd been there for my Sydney when I couldn't have been, so what right did I have to push him out of the picture?  
  
I heard the door behind me open and instantly I felt a warm draft blanket the back of my neck. The smell of tantalizing food contacted my nostrils and sent a signal to my stomach to start growling. And it did.  
  
Perfect timing as usual.  
  
"Hi Vaughn," I heard Syd state pretty coldly.  
  
Okay, for showing up just in time to see her breaking it off with Will, I deserved that. I made a 180 degree turn. The moment my eyes registered Sydney's presence, I turned into mush. She was wearing a nice lacy black tank and a pair of tan capris. Her beautiful hair was half-pulled back and held with vintage looking black hair piece. She had a small white apron tied around the wrist down, and that was the only thing that made her otherwise sexy outfit sweet. Her small and tanned feet were stuffed in black sandals. I felt so underdressed when I realized how amazing she looked and that added to my already fumbling nature.  
  
"Hey~~~seems I was early," I mumbled unintelligently.  
  
"H~how much did you see?" she inquired, staring down at her feet. I couldn't decipher whether she was upset at me or for herself at letting me see what I'd seen.  
  
I wasn't going to lie to her. "Everything~~~" I stated simply then I found myself reverting to the unconfident, hurt and a bit whiny Michael C. Vaughn. "Syd~~~"  
  
"Did you come to spy on me?" she demanded of me, point-blank. As if I had known! She actually was wearing an accusatory glance. I half-expected her to start being angry with herself for not keeping it concealed from me.  
  
"No," I promised her, flashing her a, "Of course not, what reason would I have to spy on you sweetie?" grin. Then I thought, if I wanted to, what right did I have? Sydney stood there just staring at me. Her foot tapping was getting on my last here. "Sydney, I always show up early, remember? I don't think it's been that long ago."  
  
"Actually~~~to me if felt like a lifetime," Sydney admitted, clenching her fists shaking from nervousness.  
  
"Well okay, but I always showed up on our missions a lot earlier than I had to be," I reminded her, trying to get back onto a positive note.  
  
"Yeah~~~and more frequently these last few months," Sydney said with a mild chuckle,  
  
"And~~~Now you know why," I clarified for her and the sexual awareness became more definite that our emotions had to be paralyzed not to notice it.  
  
"Oh~~~of course. Sorry, I should have known you wouldn't do something like that," she apologized to me and relief overwhelmed me. And then to admit to me she was aware of my awkwardness she added, "Are you okay? Is there anything you want to say me before we~~~proceed with tonight? I~~~I see that you didn't pack."  
  
I looked down at my empty hand as though I didn't know it was empty and then I cocked my head towards my vehicle that was barely visible by the grove of trees. "I brought it with me. It's just sitting in my trunk."  
  
"H~have you changed your mind? About staying the night then?" she inquired shyly, toeing the floor with the toe of her comfortable looking slip on shoes. "I understand completely. And you can still have dinner, and maybe we can watch a move if you want to stay for a bit before you head back I don't know if you got the call but Dixon told me we don't have to be in till ten."  
  
I wondered why she was saying these things? Was there a neon sign on my face flashing that seeing Sydney cry after Will broke away from her had me rethinking my decisions?  
  
"Honestly Sydney, maybe I was just a tiny bit curious about what you had to do before you were free to see me," I ended up admitting. "I assumed you were seeing someone but~~~I guess I really didn't know what to expect. I~If I had an inkling of knowing that you were meeting Will tonight, I could have made an exception and been late.I just didn't want to be late on my first date with you after three years. It'd be a bad first impression.  
  
"Well~~~that was very thoughtful of you," she answered me but I noticed she didn't look too happy when she'd said that.  
  
"Sydney~~~are you angry with me?" I demanded, getting panicky again. I was so close to being whole again that I was anxious. I couldn't go another day if she ended this right here. Things were about to turn for the better in both our lives. It just couldn't go sour now.  
  
Sydney lifted her head finally and cocked her head against the door jamb and with one finger she curled her stray bangs behind her ear. "No." She actually smiled as she said it. Then she got that look she always got when she was about to say something that could humiliate herself. An opportunity to laugh? A tension breaker was definitely what this situation needed so we could go back to focusing on what was really important. "No, I'm not mad."  
  
As soon as those angelic words left her lips. I felt as though I could do anything including bringing down the Covenant while balancing a possible hockey career.  
  
"Weren't you going to say something?" I asked then, standing about a foot above her as she took hold of my sweaty hands.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because you were getting that look," I pointed out, leaning into whisper it near her ear.  
  
"Look? What look?" she giggled and then she playfully fought with me, trying not to get out of my grip but I managed to pull her back against my chest and held her there by placing my arm around her waist as though it were a protective bar.  
  
"Syd," I teased her. "You were going to elaborate on why you're not mad."  
  
"That's not important," she protested and I could feel her skin grow warm below my hand. I knew that in a second or two she might bite m hand if I didn't let her go.  
  
I haven't heard anything about your personal life for an year and a half, so I'm up fo anything you've got to say," I argued as I kissed her on the nape of her neck then worked down across her toned shoulder. I felt Sydney's body shiver under my grasp and I knew she was not going to say no to anything I had to say.  
  
"Okay, but it's going to sound really stupid," she warned me. I didn't think I could think anything she said was stupid. "You know how you said you were overwhelmed with curiousity and that you came upon me and Will, not knowing what to expect."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well~~an year and a bit ago, I did the same thing. Remember when I had to be Julia Thorne and stab you so that my "former lover," wouldn't kill you?"  
  
Oh did I. And it wasn't just because my chest had burned like no other. No one knew it but that had been the moment I'd actually admitted to myself that I missed her, missed being with her. Thank go it had been a dream! Well, scratch that, it had been a dream until dream Sydney had stabbed me again during that nightmare. And my life would have really gone to hell if I'd woken up and called my pretty blond wife "Sydney," which I almost had, only my voice had gotten stuck in my throat.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, I left with Weiss and it wasn't until I'd gotten to the hallway that I realized I'd left my jacket in your room. Part of me could careless but the other part of me just wanted to get another glimpse of you. So I went back to get it and~~~"  
  
She paused mid sentence. I don't think I'm the only person in this world who had a pet peeve about this. "What? Did you get lost? Because I don't remember you coming in and I would have definitely remembered that," I protested, not knowing what had come over me. Why I felt I needed to know.  
  
"No, I~~~You two were~~~well~~~I saw you two together. You were lying in bed and you were holding Lauren's arms. I~~~I even saw you two kiss."  
  
I squeezed her shoulders tighter. She'd seen me kiss Lauren, look at her with what I'd thought was love within my stare. Oh god, oh god, OH GOD!  
  
"Sydney, I was~~~I was married then," I retorted, and I immediately made a note to myself to beat myself in the head if I ever got through this night for saying something so stupid.  
  
"No, It's okay," she said with chipper as she ran her hands along my tense arms. "I understand. Besides, it wasn't the kiss that got me, it was the way you were looking at her, like you two were totally in your own little world. It~~~It made me wonder if that's how you used to look at me and needless to say, I felt pretty terrible after it dawned on me what I'd really lost."  
  
Her voice cracked and I gritted my teeth together then flipped her around so that she was facing my chest. Then I strengthened my grip on her and we swayed as though we were dancing to music only I could hear.  
  
"Vaughn, what is it?" she asked me a bit worriedly when I let a chuckle slip through my lips.  
  
"Nothing sweetie," I assured her as I ran my rough fingers through her soft hair. "Just I was feeling the same way just now. It wasn't you kissing will that bothered me, it was how distraught you looked afterwards."  
  
Sydney leaned into my chest and laughed herself. "I guess you can consider that pay back for what I had to go through," she suggested and I shrugged. "I guess."  
  
The moment finally seemed right. I was leaning in to kiss her when out of nowhere Sydney began freaking out, leaving me in yet another state of confusion. Man, couldn't I get any peace?  
  
"Vaughn, how long do you think we've been standing here?" she barked, point- blank.  
  
"I don't know, maybe ten minutes," I estimated. I didn't think was too of the mark. But then I had more important things occupying my mind like kissing Sydney and wha I could do not to look or feel as though I'd been rejected.  
  
'Oh good! I hope you're right. I was just about to lower the heat to my spaghetti sauce when I came out here. If I go in now, I think I'll make it in time and not burn it."  
  
"Okay," I exhaled as I gently released her. "You go do that. I've got to go get my stuff anyway," I revealed and she smiled.  
  
"Guess that means you are staying the night."  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I'd packed?" I chided her as she headed through the door. I was just turning on my heel to head back into the grove of trees wen two arms grabbed my shoulders turned me around and I was pleasantly greeted by Sydney's wet lips. It felt just as sweet, desperate and powerful in the mind-boggling, heart-racing sense as the tiem we'd had our first real kiss on what remained of SD-6 after we had sent a team into the network to annihilate it. When she finally broke it off and stopped squeezing my cheeks, I was completely out of breath.  
  
I watched her lower her hands to her sides and declare an, "I love you," with a sweaty yet seductive expression that she sported after a rigorous work out of any sort, including just plain running for her life.  
  
"I love you too," I murmured back as she backed up to go into her house, keeping her eye on me till she disappeared behind the oak door. She was still trying to catch her breath as she went. So it wasn't my imagination that I'd just had a really sweet kiss.  
  
I jogged over to my care to retrieve the items I'd left there earlier. And all the while, I felt Sydney's gaze on me. I was sure that Sydney was standing in the door way, watching me, as though she were my guardian angel.  
  
Hmm, seemed I had become more important than her boiling cannoli's and since Sydney was an avid chef who spazzed out everytime something was slightly overcooked when she wasn't trekking the middle east, it was certainly saying something.  
  
I pulled out my keys and unlocked the lock to my trunk and slung the sports bag onto my shoulder, grinning a mile.  
  
La nuit c'est bon! (Tonight was great!)  
  
OKAY! THERE YOU GO! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING!!! The next part may get a bit racy but it's going to be worth it! And if you would like me to review your fic, I will so leave me a note okay!  
  
And please review my other fics as well, especially "when she was bad," please, I need some reviews!  
  
Till next time! Total Vaughn Lover 


	4. A close for Sydney and a night we both n...

The Moment We've Been Waiting for~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Total Vaughn Lover  
  
A/N: 17 Reviews? And I haven't updated for over a month? You guys are too much! Thanks so much for you awesome support. Truth is I've been working on my own fiction work for publication and that's why I've been falling behind. So I do apologize if I don't get around to this as much as I like to. Thanks for your support once again! And please keep reviewing!  
  
P.S: After yesterday's mess between Vaughn and Syd where Sydney was crying at the end of the scene over naïve Vaughn (AGAIN!) I thought, man, we need a scene where Vaughn sort of resembles what we all want to see on the screen.  
  
Part IV: A close call for Syd and an evening we both needed 2  
  
I was amazed at how easily I was able to maneuver through Sydney's comfy little complex. Coming through the front door and being greeted by the tantalizing scent of Sydney's excellent cooking and the aroma of the red roses felt familiar to me as though I'd already been here a few times and perhaps, practically lived here.  
  
I turned to lock the door, carefully balancing the flowers in one hand, at the same trying to reholst the strap the duffel bag that was already working down my shoulder without toppling over in the process.  
  
Somehow I managed. Then I quietly made my way down the path I'd taken to the living room earlier that afternoon; only when I got there, I was sure I'd arrived in the wrong place. The room wasn't homey and full of bright light. In fact, quite the opposite, with dark-rose shaded lamps exuding just enough light so that I could see the counter that lied before the kitchen. It was very romantically dim. I found myself wondering if Sydney always kept in this dark to perhaps offer companionship during her darkest hours, or if she'd made this romantic world just waiting to be seduced for their first right together to be perfect. Had Sydney done this in hopes of me seducing her tonight? If that was the case, I was ready for it, heck, she knew I'd been ready for it that afternoon.  
  
I stood there silently and peered over the counter as I let my duffel bag gently hit the carpet floor. Sydney was standing there with her back to me. She'd gathered all her hair into a low ponytail that rested on the nape of her neck. It traced through the definite shoulder blades that enhanced her beautifully formed upper back. Her head was bent down and my ears picked up faint chopping noises.  
  
I couldn't' help it. All this felt normal to me, as if this were everyday life, as if it was Sydney that I'd married and was currently enjoying my second year of marriage with.  
  
I stiffled a giggle that I felt coming on as I cautious trotted up to the kitchen counter, the bouquet of flowers behind my back.  
  
I heard Sydney stop chopping and I froze. No, where were my stealth- moving skills, the skills I had burned into my brain during my training at the farm? Or was it the flowers? I knew Rose had a heavenly scent but really, was that overpowering enough to give me away?  
  
I waited for Sydney to start chopping again but instead I was embraced by a spine-tingling silence, the kind of silence that made my heart fall to the pit of my stomach.  
  
"Vaughn?" she inquired softly, trying to remain calm. I heard so much fear in her delicate voice that it took all of my self-control not to completely blow my operation: Surprise Sydney with back up flowers (in case she didn't think it was too funny). But I went along with it and ducked down, just as Sydney turned her beautiful head to scan the surroundings. I forced a hand to my face but it didn't suppress the grin that was readily forming. I could feel my lips stretch involuntarily. Funny that always happened when I could see Sydney's image clear in my mind as I did everyday on my way to the JTF, the night I had traipsed over to pick up Sydney to take her to our plane, just waiting to ship us to Santa Barbara~~~  
  
Okay. I was not going to go there. This was promising to be a new chapter in my life. How was I supposed to do that if I kept lingering on the past? The answer was simple. I couldn't. So as I sat there in a ready to grapple position only I was holding flowers as opposed to a gun and I ordered my mind to fire away any painful memories, which could make the night successful.  
  
"Vaughn," I heard her repeat, her tone even more shrill. "Vaughn, this is not funny, god forbid if you're trying to scare me as a joke!"  
  
I bit my lip as I raised myself to a squat. Okay, so after the whole not waking up in the world as Sydney Bristow thing, it gave her the right to have the fear and the ammo to her anger. I only hoped she wouldn't be too angry with me when she found me in the kitchen.  
  
Sydney became silent again and for a second I wondered if she was trying to creep up on me like I was trying to do to her. I carefully crept to the corner. Sydney's back was to me. All I could see was Sydney's long tan legs as they hurried to the entrance. Her one arm was raised before her head, the one lying against her thigh was holding what looked curiously like a silver cooking utensil.  
  
What? Wasn't that a ladle? What did she plan to do, offer the possibly danger intruder a taste of whatever she was making before busting out with the martial arts? I felt a feel of pride overwhelm me though. I'd assumed every time she felt threatened that she went for her pistol, especially since being abducted from her own home, but it seemed I'd underestimated her. I had almost forgotten that she was as strong as she was beautiful and that she'd chosen to return to the CIA where dangerous missions were part of the job description.  
  
I heard her try the door knob and I knew this was my chance to make my move. I slowly scrambled to my feet, then feeling foolish, I pulled a steam from the bouquet and stuck it between my lips. I'd seen it done on many romantic films and this seemed like the perfect time to try it out. The only thing I regretted about the action was the thorns digging into my poor tending lips. Damn, I'd forgotten roses had thorns. And all because every single thought in my head had been replaced by something that had to do with my anticipation for tonight, or just randomly good thoughts about the woman that I had put into the "wonderful," intelligence agency. Now, does everyone believe that I loved Syd, that I always did, only I was married so I'd felt obligated to take care of her life?  
  
Hey, I thought I'd try.  
  
I neared the counter. My eyes began watering from the steam as I drew my head to the pot to take a nice good sniff. Mmm~~~whatever my ex- girlfriend was making was going to be delicious. Heck! I knew she was homebody and I was lifted thinking that I would probably get from the intimate dinner the same pleasure I'd gotten from her that one time we'd made love.  
  
I pulled my head away from the pot, grinning like crazy, one of my hands was holding the beautiful bouquet behind by back, the other one was leaned against the counter. I forced a lazy drawled expression to form on my face. If I was grinning like a fool, this wasn't going to work.  
  
My ears picked up on a clicking noise that I deciphered as the locking of the door and then the sound of shuffling as she got nearer. She finally returned and when Sydney popped her innocent head through the doorway, I cracked up. Her eyes were naturally luminous but when they were huge in her delicate face they looked almost comical. Her mouth dropped and she almost dropped her ladle but caught it in the nick of time. Then she just gaped at me.  
  
"Vaughn, hi~~~I didn't hear you come in," she gasped, running into the kitchen and examined my face with her palms as though she was making sure I was real and not some clever illusion. I heard relief in her voice and was immediately overcome by self-guilt.  
  
I plucked the rose front my mouth so I could speak. I stared down at it as I shrugged my shoulders. "I let myself in, I hope you don't mind."  
  
Sydney laughed dismissively as if to say, "I could never mind." I forced myself to give a wry smile. IT was hard to act all bubbly when I knew very well my little attempt at creating a romantic nuance to stir things up a little had caused her fear as opposed to laughs. "Actually, I heard you call my name, both times."  
  
Something flicked across my lover's soft expression but it disappeared before I could it a name. "Really? Then why didn't you answer? You heard me way you better not be playing with my head?" she demanded, sounded slightly disappointed.  
  
"I did," I paused to think then decided to give the lame but true explanation. "I just~~~I don't know. You were standing in the kitchen, and I don't know if anybody's ever told you this but you look real sexy when you're concentrating on dicing your veggies. And call me immature, I wanted to break through that connection and sneaking up behind you and making you yelp for a second seemed like a really good idea."  
  
To my relief Sydney had really listened and it seemed she'd understood what the crushing and trying to impress part of me had been trying to achieve. She was grinning as she gave me a gentle whack on the head. I knew I deserved it so I didn't retaliate and just stood there, looking and feeling sheepish. Literally I felt as though I were some college student being chided by my favorite Lit teacher. Funny, I was technically four years older then her, but I never felt superior to Sydney, it really did feel like I was always learning new things from the young woman and not only on romance, but patience, self-control and even responsibility. After all it was because Sydney had been so mature and convincing about it that I had stayed together with Ms. Lauren Reed for as long as I had.  
  
The slightly condescending situation disappeared when her amber gaze shifted to the single rose that I was holding in my hand. And it wasn't until she'd put her focus on it that I'd felt the pain from the thorns that were readily sinking into the flesh of my hand. She gingerly took hold of my hand and raised it till the petals of the blood-red rose was only centimeters from her nostrils she inhaled as though I was actually waiting for her to exhale.  
  
"Oh Vaughn, is this for me?" she giggled, her eyes growing wide as though I had presented her with an engagement ring instead. She gazed at me with a very pleased expression. "Oh you shouldn't have. I should have known since you're such a romantic. Thank you Michael."  
  
I almost choked from suppressing my laughter. All this over one rose? What kind or reaction was I going to get then if I presented her with a bouquet worth $110?  
  
Well, I guess I was about to find out.  
  
"Actually that's only of them from this bunch I bought right here," I stated with a lopsided grin as I pulled the flowers from behind my back and gently thrust it in front of her.  
  
Sydney's mouth moved but no sound came out. I stood there for about a moment, feeling a little stupid as my girl carefully sifted through the bouquet , giving every rose a once over, I personally had no real attention for flowers, it was the thought that counter. But I knew Sydney to be a real green thumb like that Martha Stewart. So of course I'd put it in the hands of a professional, of as professional as I could get at the little flower shop on 3rd. In my opinion she'd done a good job, she better have with the special tip I'd paid her to do it on such short notice.  
  
I knew my money would mean nothing if the receiving party wasn't jumping up for joy.  
  
"Um~~~Syd?"  
  
Sydney took the flowers from me then stood on her tippy toes to reward me with a kiss. It wouldn't have ended it I hadn't decided to bite her lip and pull away myself. Believe me had I more breath, I would have gladly been glued to her peach flavored lips.  
  
"Sorry Syd, I needed to get some ear," I told her. "Your kissing, it's still breathtaking, I don't' know how I did without it."  
  
Sydney gave me a shy smile as she mussed up my perfectly coifed hair. "Me either."  
  
Oh, what I would give to strip down and jump on her right there on the kitchen floor. Self confidence was the sexiest attribute in my opinion and since Sydney had a lot of it of course she was perfect for me. Her head strongness and stubborness had intrigued me from day one.  
  
She must have picked up on the rise of sexual awareness since she gripped my shoulder tightly and gave me a teasing smile. "You know what, can you lay these on the counter so I can go and finish the main entrée? And you should go ahead and get unpacked."  
  
I gave her a confused glance. "Unpack? But I've only got a duffel bag with me. I mean, I'm only staying for one night."  
  
Syd's smile disappeared from her face. She looked a bit grin as she shuffled over to the pot and began stirring it with a ladle. "Oh, okay, I mean, yeah. I'm sure you've got some alone time you need to sort through this big change in your life," Sydney said quickly, wanting to smack herself for what she thought was probably a lack of understanding. "But tonight is my night with you. I've got an exceptional dinner set up for you and~~~for those beautiful roses, I believe you deserve special consideration."  
  
Special consideration? Didn't she know she'd given me all the special consideration I deserved by just allowing me back into her house?  
  
"So go unpack. My bedroom is the door right beyond the television," she instructed me as she began chopping whatever she'd been initially chopping.  
  
"Okay," I hollered back, trying to sound like I knew what I was doing as I headed over to the couch to snatch up my duffel bag. I flashed Sydney a glance. She looked up and smiled at me. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I cleaned out the top drawer for you so, go ahead and use that."  
  
I felt an extremely strong sense of déjà vu and a second later I realized that she had to be referring to the other time, back when we'd just started dating. She'd offered me a drawer since I had a habit of coming over so often I practically lived there.  
  
"Thanks," I replied as I headed over to the closed door. "I'll do that." But then I saw the table not set and set my bag down to put the dishware on their own place mats from the stack that was already on the table. Then I even reached for some of the roses and baby breath and arranged them with the arrangement that as already sitting on the table in its' own vase, giving it a touch of Vaughn. Then I leaned back to look at my work. I made sure it was something Sydney would be satisfied with and then I picked my bag up and walked through the door I'd opened earlier.  
  
I was immediately uncomfortable, which I thought was reasonable since now I had knowledge that she'd been seeing a mutual friend of ours. And I knew how close Will was with Sydney so it didn't take much to imagine that they'd probably had a tryst or two. The darkness felt a bit cold and just a little frightening as though I'd stepped into a forbidden land.  
  
I reached my hand to the side of the door and felt for the switch that came with standardly built houses. The room filled with a soft yellow light and my nerves were soothed now that I could see everything in the room.  
  
In the middle was a queen-sized bed, complete with pillows, throw pillows, comforter, sheets and ruffles, all done in shades of light pink ranging from baby pink to a more sophisticated pale rose. There was a nice little bedside table with a frame standing on it. I went over to it and picked it up. It was a photograph of an outing that had included me, Lauren, Sydney and Weiss.  
  
Such a great day of angst that had been, though you could probably never tell from out smiling faces. I set it back down, positioning it until it was at the angle I'd found it.  
  
There was a bathroom connected to the bedroom but I didn't go in. Bathrooms I felt were private places and besides I never would spend enough time in there to really care. I instead walked over to the tall dresser. I could find and opened up the top drawer. It smelled refreshingly minty and woody, but it wasn't the familiar scent of moth balls. This didn't irritate my sinuses and it didn't cloud my vision as a chemical reaction would have. It instead comforted me and put me in almost an erotic hallucinating state.  
  
But no, this wasn't the time. I had to save all of my emotional energy for tonight. I cast a glance out the door and call it coincidence but Sydney was always where I wanted her to be in my eyeview. I could still see over the counter. She seemed to be putting together whatever she'd made sure her eyes were cast toward the counter top.  
  
With renewed determination I set my bag down on the bed and sifted through it. First thing I pulled out was my suit for tomorrow morning. I'd placed it in plastic and set it on a hanger to make the transition from my closet to Sydney's less damaging to the suit as possible. I smoothed it out, frowned at two very distinct wrinkles then hung it on the side of the dresser, trying not to cringe as the bottom of my pants laid in a folded heap. I pulled out my sweat pants, two white t-shirts, some socks, underwear and my grooming necessities and carefully laid it into the drawer with every move I made I felt more in place and more intuned with myself that the decision I'd made been a good one.  
  
And this generous gesture that had mirrored the one from two years back proved to me that she had understood the situation and despite all the pain I'd put her through that she wanted me. She still wanted me, this bumbling French based CIA agent who wouldn't make a decision and had almost lost two women he'd cared about.  
  
I slowly pushed the drawer back in and went to sit down on the edge of the bed. What I ended up doing was laying back, stretching my arms out, feeling the cooleness of the shimmery material against the nape of my neck and between my coarse fingers. I laid onto my side and grabbed a pillow and pressed it to my face. It was as if Sydney's shampoo had become a part of her pillow. It felt really nice to be surrounded by thing Sydney touched everyday. If I closed my eyes, I bet I could come pretty close to convincing myself that my life had become nothing but happy since this angel had made her presence known in my life.  
  
"So I see you've settled in?"  
  
I bolted up right as though I'd been caught poking through her diary. "What? Oh, sorry, I~~~I'm just~~~beat. Today had been a long long day."  
  
"Long and rewarding, I hope."  
  
I gave her a glance to chide her for even doubting that. I laid a hand on my hard abdomen and looked up at her. "So, is dinner ready, hon?"  
  
"Y~Yeah, but you know my cooking is so good, reheating it won't ruin anything," she pointed out as she stepped into the room.  
  
Whoa, was it steaming in here or was it really just me? I watched as Sydney shed her tank top and threw it on the floor to reveal a very nice and lacy red bra which I just watched stupidly. She pulled down her tan carpis to reveal a matching red bikini bottom done in the same lace and then that joined her camisole on the floor. She then pulled the ponytail holder from her hair and let it drape around her sexy eyes and kissable lips.  
  
I was aroused and mind-boggled from all the references she was making to almost the place we'd just left off. Her straight forwardness and déjà vu including comments were driving me up the wall.  
  
She then kicked one leg back and closed the door, staring at me expectantly. But even after she'd dimmed the lights and put on some R and B, I was standing as though I were rooted to the spot. This was almost like being under some kind of spell. I felt about willing to do anything my gorgeous woman wanted.  
  
"Vaughn, what are you just staring at me for?"  
  
"Y~You're just so ~~~beautiful," I gasped, 100% honest. No Lauren was beautiful, heck she had a body any man would want to hold and creamy skin that I couldn't help but want to caress. But Sydney's lean and toned body and maybe it was her beautiful thick brown locks stirred up a longing I'd never felt for my wife. "S~Syd, a~are you sure you want to do this?" I cautioned her, wondering what I wanted to protect her from.  
  
"Y~yes, this is what I've wanted since I met you," she said in a husky voice. Then without warning she helped me tug off my sweater and t- shirt then lowered herself so she could unbutton my pants and then pulled them down. "Clear enough?"  
  
Clear enough? She'd just torn my clothes off of me without hesitation. How much more clearer could she get? But for some odd reason I found myself protesting the action. "What about dinner, shouldn't we eat first? Wasn't that the plan?"  
  
"I'm sorry I had no plan," she replied with a dark smile. "The only thing I planned to happen tonight was you coming here. I just cooked dinner to make things a bit honey. But what can I say, I've been anticipating this moment since our very close tryst this afternoon, and when I spied you in the bedroom~~~you should know very well your masculine sexiness would drive any girl wild. I got distracted."  
  
Actually I believed it was the other way around but chose not to say anything. Knowing my luck, what I said would probably come out a lot different than I'd intended.  
  
Then I felt her arms on my shoulder as she yanked me to her body and then she lowered her mouth to the side of my neck and gave it little seductive nibbles.  
  
That was it. I could hold it back no more. "You're right," I agreed, huskily, dangeorusly. "Dinner can wait." I paused long enough to register her smile, then I went for it, full blow, I only hoped Sydney was ready to respond to everything I was going to give her, two years of mulling, pondering and longing to be in this moment. Then I held her against my body, until we hit the edge of the bed and then I pushed her down, climbed on top of her. Then we wrestled around in the sheets, making love to each other as though there was no tomorrow.  
  
And after what we'd gone through, who would blame us for thinking we might not be in each other's arms again.  
  
"God Syd," I murmured as I laid kisses along her breast bones. "This is what I've wanted, you're the only one who can please me like this. I'm sorry to think Lauren could ever be what you are to me."  
  
I suddenly felt Sydney's knee come down hard on the last place a woman's knee should ever bee. "Syd?" I whined under all the pressure. She grabbed the back of my head and jerked me upward. "Don't you mention the word "Lauren," in my bed, especially when I'm just getting ready to believe you love me, and especially when I'm making love to you."  
  
"Fair enough," I squeaked and let out a gasp of relief when she finally removed her leg.  
  
"Note to self: Never EVER mention or make a ref to your ex-wife when you're making love to your girlfriend," I thought grimly, hoping I hadn't ruined the night right there.  
  
Do you want more? Please review and let me know! If you're on my list and I've havent' e-mailed you yet, I will shortly! New readers, please leave me an email addy if you would like to be notified.  
  
Till next time!!!  
  
Total Vaughn Lover  
  
P.S: I am working on my other alias fics, believe me, it's just like I said I'm in the middle or rewriting my novel for publication! Wish me luck! 


	5. The Perfect Morning After

The Moment We've Been Waiting for...Total Vaughn Lover 

A/n: I sincerely apologize that I haven't written for so long but I've had writer's block for so long, and now I think I'm back on track. For those who've been reading my other fics, I know it's now onto Season 4 but I've decided to finish what I've started, who knows, maybe Season 4 can tie in somehow.

So without further ado, I give you

Part V: The Morning After 

I felt lips on mine, soft and warm yet I found it was my spirit responding, there wasn't actual physical contact. And Sydney, God, could she be more beautiful? I could see her long honey strands, her mysterious almond shaped eyes, staring at me in a way that made my legs feel like jelly. But I knew my eyes were closed.

I was dreaming.

I wondered when I'd drifted off to sleep, when had Sydney finally climbed off my body? It was weird, since I was dreaming about Sydney and making incredible love to her, if felt as though we'd never stopped. But I felt well rested so I knew we'd been sleeping for a few hours.

And damn myself, I was ready to go another round. I'd been pulled away from my Sydney for over two years, why not actually enjoy the physical contact if I was lying here dreaming about it.

I forced myself to break away from this happy almost satisfying dream and opened my eyes. The light assaulted them for a moment but then it went away and I could focus on Sydney, who was still asleep. I looked up at the clock.

Nine o'clock. Well there went the love making episode. Dixon wanted us in at ten sharp. I had an instinct the alarm would go off any minute so I reached to it and turned it off. For some reason, I was sure Sydney would appreciate being woken by a kiss from me than some blaring noise made by a machine.

I sat there just for a second before I leaned over and kissed her on the eyelid, another one on her cheek and then one to her lips. I was pleasantly surprised when Sydney responded and then put her hands on my face and pulled me closer to prolong the embrace.

I'm sure we were there for more than two minutes because the moment she broke away, I had the urge to take a very deep breath, unsexy as that was.

I heard her giggling that even after I composed myself, it took me a little bit to get the nerve to look at her again. When I finally did, she immediately took my hand and give it a nice squeeze.

This was such a perfect morning after experience.

"Hey," she breathed, radiance tilled her skin at the utterance of that word. And my world felt as though it had become basked in sunlight at the sight of her strong white teeth and healthy pink gums.

"Hey...how d'you sleep?" I asked her as I rubbed a stray strand from her face so I could see the eye that was peeking out from underneath.

"It was good," she answered, but I heard her hesitation. I raised the "tell me all," eyebrow, hoping she'd still succumb to it.

I heard her sight as she reached up to touch my scruffy un-shaven face. "After I finally got to sleep that is." I looked into her deep eyes and could feel my forehead form wrinkles at the sight of water near her lashes. "Michael, this moment is what I've been dreaming about from the moment I came back here, to you," she blurted out and hugged me impulsively. "It's been so long that when Will wasn't around, I used to imagine you sitting on the sofa, cheering on a hockey game, but when I unlocked the door you'd look away from the score to welcome me home. I became delusional, and sometimes I couldn't decipher what was real or not. I...I was afraid to sleep because I was so sure that when I opened my eyes, you wouldn't be here, that it would just end up being something I dreamed up to make up for the hole in my heart."

I wanted to scream, "I love you Sydney!" right then and repeat myself till she believed it. I'd known Sydney was my soulmate, why else would I have told her the story about my dad's watch. But hearing Syd talk this way, actually made me feel that I was more to her, if that was possible. And that made my betrayal that much worse. Sydney had made up a wonderful loving mother image to console her after she'd lost "Laura Bristow," and now I realized she had had to do that about me to help her get through her days when she perhaps doubted by love for her because of what I'd done.

"Sydney," I whispered into her ear, then kissed her on the cheek to break the tight embrace. I know it's hard to believe..."

I paused to look at Syd. Bad mistake. There it was, that gaze of trust, the same one she'd given me when I'd told her that her best friend would be okay even though the CIA didn't know anything regarding Will's disappearance. She'd trusted me then, she was till trying to trust me now. I didn't deserve this.

"I love you...Sydney Bristow. I know I do and I'm really confident that...because of our experiences...we're going to be that much stronger."

"I...I agree."

Once again, just like that, she took in my words and trusted them. She trusted my for love for her. I really didn't deserve that, we both knew it. I kissed her real fast again then leaped off the bed to start tugging my clothes on. For some reason, I knew that our coming in would be a bad start in having the CIA accept our reunion.

Sydney didn't move, she just watched me as though she was fascinated by the way I'd pulled myself into a blue suit.

"Syd, you do know we're going to just make it if we leave now," I informed her and I guess I expected her to jump out and panic because I found myself disappointed when she didn't. I actually huffed as I pulled a dark blue tie around my neck.

Finally she slithered out of the bed. I could see the reflection of her back in the mirror. It took a lot of self-control not to tear over there and convince her making love would be feasible for being late to our briefing.

The next minutes we moved in silence which just built up the tension. Too many times my arm grazed against hers, too many times my eyes met her teasing stare.

Was Sydney trying to make this difficult?"

I was relieved when I saw she'd finally dressed into a long black skirt, matching blazer and conservative black heels, her hair was half pulled back.

"You look beautiful, Sydney."

She smiled and reached for my tie. "You know, I'm proud of you. I thought you'd cave," she whispered into my ear after yanking me by the tie.

"Cave?" I asked her, truthfully confused.

"Yeah. I was so sure you would try to pounce on me before we had to leave for work," she said, not embarrassed at all while I could feel my cheeks change color by rise in temperature. "You are aware today's briefing is two hours long, and that is of course followed by a meeting with tech svcs."

In other words, three hours. No, more. Dixon usually made us wait, the CIA conveniently gave new intel right before the briefing, causing it to have to be reformatted before we would be called in.

"This is going to be the longest briefing in history," Sydney chuckled, as though she thought she'd convinced me that she wasn't feeling the way I was. She slung her bag on her shoulder and walked off before I could say anything.

"Hey!" I shouted and barred the doorway two seconds before she appeared with a smoothie in hand from the kitchen.

"Hey, what?"

"Don't hey what me. You're acting like this briefing is going to be a breeze for you, like I'm the only one who's going to have trouble concentrating. That hurts my feelings."

Sydney folded her arms and gave him a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry Vaughn, but you're going to have to learn control yourself as I am."

I smiled and raised my eyebrows at her. "Learning self control, so you are feeling the same way as me!"

Sydney leaned forward and kissed me in response when she finally got away from her, she was panting. I probably had prolonged it a bit more than I should have, but what can I say, I was going to milk this moment for all it was worth. I straightened my jacket and smiled a smug smile. Sydney was blushing, in face, I was sure that she was having hot thoughts. See, there was a reason behind the prolonged embrace.

That's right Syd, show your true colors.

"Vaughn, how is that a kiss that hot makes me feel all jittery and you are as calm as a lima bean. Five minutes ago, you were acting like you overdosed on caffeine pills," Sydney demanded, not even able to look into my eyes without being aroused.

"Maybe cause that was the plan, Sydney," I chuckled as I put my hand into my pocket and laid the object in Sydney's hand.

"VVaughn, this can't be..."

"My key? It is. I haven't found my own place yet but the hotel I'm staying at is a lot closer than your place," I told her, hoping that was picking up on the hint.

She must have cause she got this seductive look in her eyes and she pushed me out the door until she got me up against her car. "Vaughn, you're a genius," she crooned as she nibbled my ear.

No! Not the ear...not now!

Too late. Flashes from last night, from the first night and every night we'd made love came flooding into my mind. "SSyd, I'm thinking maybe we should arrive in separate cars. It might help to clear our minds if we drive alone," I suggested as I regained my balance.

"Rright, yeah, good thinking," she mumbled. She was still stuttering. We were both feeling the same thing. I didn't know whether to rejoice or panic "I need to go back and lock the door anyway."

"Okay," I said, breathing easier.

"Should we go in separately or do you want..."

"We'll meet," I said firmly, shocking my girlfriend a little. "You and I both know that we have to be professional on campus.'

"Right," Sydney chittered then gave me a half-smile. "See you then."

Finally, we would be separate for a little while. We would be forced to listen to bad radio jokes and the salty ocean breeze would be in our faces. Everything would be fine.

Except, even though I'd boarded my car a long time before Sydney appeared at hers, I found myself waiting, watching till she got in and then I found myself trailing her. I knew this would only make being in the same briefing that much more uncomfortable but after what had happened to us, her being kidnapped , my forced to believe she was dead, I didn't want to let her out of my sight.

I was watching over her like I did on every mission, 100 of my concentration was on making sure Sydney got to where she was supposed to go and only did what she had to do.

It totally slipped my mind that when we got to the JTF I would probably have to run into my ex-wife and appear normal and I would have to explain myself to a more daunting character...Jack Bristow.

So there you have it. Fluffy Fluffy SV!!! Yes, hopefully J. J will let us enjoy some of that next season!!! Thanks for the reviews and please keep reading!

Till next time!!

Total Vaughn Lover


	6. Back to the Flirting Corner

A/N: I was actually expecting more reviews but that's okay. Nah, I'm kidding, I'm just thankful that I received the ones I did because I went on a hiatus without telling anybody. So thank you.

But be assured: Total Vaughn Lover is back in full flow!!!

So without boring you with anymore corny things....

The Moment We've been Waiting For Total Vaughn Lover Part VI 

"Back to the flirting corner."

It was strange to me but I but I was humming a love song from a chick flick when I unboarded my car in the CIA basement parking that morning.

If it was possible, I was even happier and less concerned about looking like a total fool in front of all my peers.

I was a crazy fool in love.

And like I showed my dedication to my job as a CIA officer by dressing up in these uncomfortable suits, I displayed my undying affection for Sydney by being just completely bubbly.

That could be the only explanation why I skipped over to Sydney's car after I grabbed my briefcase out of the trunk.

And the reason why I put my arm through hers and grinned like a boy on Christmas morning as I made Sydney join me in my skipping frenzy to the front doors of the JTF.

When we got to the door, I shoved my card into the slot and then stepped gallantly out of the way to allow her entry through the door first. "Ladies first, Agent Bristow."

Sydney must have thought I was silly but not once did she make me feel stupider than I looked. Instead she gave me a hint of a smile. The kind of smile she always flashed while we were working.

It always humors me to think Sydney could actually believe that was a professional smile, because I see it as a very light way of seduction. It made me feel all tingly and instantly one of my eyebrows went up in that flirty arch.

"You're really happy, aren't you?" she whispered, stopping just inside the doorway, allowing the other agents to pass by.

Waiting for me.

"Yes, I am," I admitted as I changed my goofy grin to a calm and pleasant smile, my game face around world chaos.

"Well, I could have probably mistaken that cover up expression for something else," she chided me and I couldn't figure out if she was serious or not.

Didn't she know that I would love to embarrass myself if it would bring a smile to her face, that I would gladly be her slapstick for all time?

"Syd, we're working now and I'm not sure that the Director of the agents would appreciate it very much if we acted so...unprofessionally."

Not to mention I wouldn't accept myself if I were to engage in such casual behavior. No, since the first day my instructor had scolded me for forgetting my field manual, I'd promised myself I would strive to always be on top of my game while at work. I'd gone through a lot of disappointment when I'd first become "field-rated," but it had to be because of that that I took pride in my work and remained very neutral, rarely smiling at all while I was under the employment of the United States government.

In fact, it wasn't until I'd met, "I speak for myself and you'd better just listen," Sydney Bristow that I found my effort to compartmentalize my feelings to be unsuccessful.

I straightened my posture and took another composing breath, ready to tackle another day of spying and scheming to bring the bad guys to justice.

I felt Sydney slip her arm through mine.

Immediately my knees felt weak but somehow I was able to make my body rigid and managed to push her hand away. "Syd, I'm serious. Because of our brief love

triangle, we put a lot of awkward tension in this place. I don't know if they're ready for another round of Vaughn and Syd," I hissed, trying to be stern, trying not to give into her doe-eyed expression. "Sydney, come on, you're a kick ass spy, straighten up. The office does not care whether we're living together of if we came in the same car or any of our business for that matter."

Sydney became silent, so I looked over at her with my new burst of confidence, think I'd gained the upperhand.

Only to see Sydney giving me a stern glare.

"Who are you kidding, Vaughn?" she demanded, folding her arms. "They've been waiting to see if you and I are really over, if Lauren is truly the woman you love as long as I have."

"Syd," I warned her.

"No, Vaughn, You can really be a stuffed shirt sometimes. So not all 90 agents at this task force wants to know but I don't care! This is my moment to announce that I am once again the luckiest woman in the world! And I'm positive I can find at least four agents who would love to see that I had regained my glow."

I looked ahead with a sigh as I wondered what she was talking about when she said "glow." Standing at their normal place was Carrie and Marshall. Weiss occupied the chair as it was his desk. Dixon seemed busy as usual, bustling papers, demanding for the latest intel but managed to greet his long time friend and his wife, and of course Weiss, now that he'd learned to trust that he was really working for the CIA.

Yeah, Syd was right. At least Weiss would milk this for all it was worth...and for weeks.

"So Vaughn, since you were so giddy downstairs I thought you'd like to do the honors," Sydney cajoled me. I couldn't believe we were still having this conversation. Sydney knew my performance during working hours. I didn't discuss tonight's plans, what topping for our pizza, at least not ten minutes before a briefing.

Sydney continued to look at me expectantly.

"No Syd, my answer has not changed. Besides, I believe it would be more appropriate to do it during lunch hour or..."

Too late. Sydney gave me a mischievous grin and before I could stop her, she slipped an arm through mind and began skipping towards our friends

The only reason I crooked my arm in hers was because I thought maybe I could hold her back and reason with her. Instead I was dragged along. Not that I skipped, but I had to walk very fast to keep up with her.

I can't imagine how stupid I must have looked. At least if I'd joined Sydney in he her happy walk, nobody would have thought anything of it except that we were elated at starting up right where we left off. But no, I had to be a hard head.

By the time we finally reached the worst of peanut galleries I was too worried of what they would say that I avoided their gaze as much as possible, making eye contact only to politely greet my co-workers.

On the other hand Sydney was glowing as though she'd just gotten everything she'd ever wanted. And she kept her arm snuggly through mine and kept pulling me closer while I tried to act like I didn't know what was going on.

"So the Vaughnster finally made things right," I heard Weiss boom. I was pummeled in the should before he added, "it's about time."

As if I hadn't been tossing and turning, thinking what a mess I'd made the moment I'd see Sydney sitting on the floor of that worn down, no longer used Hong Kong safehouse.

I glanced over at her and smiled as I watched Marshall and Carrie talk about the two good things that happened in the last part of the year, the birth of their new child and the return of Sydney's much deserved happiness. And I realized that she deserved to wallow in her happiness and spread the wealth, and after making her wait so long, I had no right to step in and tell her how to act at work.

I didn't join in but I did watch her from a safe distance, in awe at how radiant she looked. I couldn't believe I was the reason for all those smiles. And I had to admit, it was really hard to act like I wasn't having osculating thoughts.

Really hard.

I had to turn away to keep from breathing rapidly, which had its' consequences. Weiss, self-named Dr. Love himself had been watching me the whole time and he looked ready to give me his evaluation of the situation.

"So Mike, you happy about this as much as Syd?"

What a stupid question. "Of course I am."

"Could have fooled me."

On nice, he was going to comment on my straight expression as well.

"Why aren't you as eager to spread the love as she is? It's the least you can do after forcing us to go through all those awkward silences, really, it was like watching the "Young and Restless," Weiss grumbled.

"Weiss, shut up. Just because I'm not into making a public spectacle of myself at work does not mean that I am not relieved, I am, for the first time since she came back to us."

Weiss smirked as if to say, "that's not what your face says." "Well, whatever Vaughn, you can be your little morbid self if you want but I think you should lighten up. You're going to make Syd feel that you're not comfortable because your ex-wife still works here. You two are a couple again, it's not right if one half is going to be emotionless about it."

I glanced over at Sydney before I could catch myself. I just remembered she'd said just that earlier in the morning and therefore I'd ended up confirming Weiss' suspicions. He even had his arms folded, trying to be a formidable figure.

"Man Weiss, like you would know what would make Sydney feel bad," I scoffed, being smarmy. "Let me assure you, Sydney and I are extremely tight and she is not going to be upset over..."

"So you say Michael is as elated as you are?" I overheard Carrie inquire.

"Hard to believe he is so romantic away from the office, he acts like such a stuffed shirt," Marshall commented.

Ouch! Seemed the conversation had taken a turn for territory that shouldn't be discussed in my presence.

"I know, that's what I told him but it's okay. He's a federal agent and he's been trained to reveal little about his feelings at work," I heard Sydney retort, in my defense.

I could feel a, Ha! Look out Weiss, don't mess with the Vaughnster! Coming on, and my best friend looked like he knew it.

"But then again, so am I. I guess I did have doubts that Vaughn was having second thoughts, maybe he's not ready to tell Lauren about it...but then again, he doesn't have to express it in words, I know his heart is in the right place," she concluded, then she turned to me and gave me that "hugs needed," expression.

And I obliged. What could I say, that last comment had made my heart melt.

Unfortunately Weiss stood watching and was giving me that, "I told you Syd would feel bad, told you so, told you so," smile.

We finally broke away when Sydney let me go. I was alarmed when I saw worry flicker in her expression. I followed her gaze and realized why.

Jack D Bristow was standing there. I wondered for how long, did he witness the whole embrace? See, that man was one of the biggest reasons why I didn't want to discuss my new refound relationship with Sydney.

"Good morning Sydney...Agent Vaughn."

I felt Sydney put her hand tentatively in mind and I immediately gave her a reassuring squeeze. I looked straight into Jack's intimidating blue eyes as I said, "Good morning, Agent Bristow."

Jack didn't blink but I knew that he'd expected me to become uncomfortable, Syd was acting uncomfortable enough for the both of us.

We stood there like that for another minute or so, Jack daring me to keep this tension up while I didn't crack and dared him to question why I was standing with his daughter.

Neither of us had a chance to say anything. Dixon strolled by and did what he did best, interrupt a private moment with the announcement of another briefing.

"Good Sydney and Vaughn, you've arrived and just in time," the most kind-hearted Director greeted. Even Jack couldn't help but smile in this man's presence. "We've finally gotten the intel from out team in Madagascar so we'll be having the briefing in a minute." He then paused to give Sydney a hug. "Nice to see you have that glow back."

Man! What was up with this "glow" business?

"Jack, I'd like you to come with so you can assist in setting up the briefing," Dixon said to Jack, and of course he wasn't going to disagree with the Director of Operations. "Right, see you in a minute or two."

Dixon went off to take care of his business, and Jack wasn't that far behind, but he did stay long enough to give me a, "we will talk later," smile and I hoped my "I'm looking forward to it expression," was convincing enough for Jack to buy it.

When he finally exited the room, Sydney leaned into my shoulder and despite her lack of words, I knew she'd appreciated what I'd tried to do.

I cocked my head against hers in way of reply.

"So I guess we'll have to get back to teaching Vaughn to appreciate life's happy moment until after the briefing," Weiss chimed in. did he know how to make a guy feel sheepish of what?

"Which I hear is going to be long," Weiss added and I knew it was to rub it in my face.

"I waited for Marshall and Carrie to leave before I took Sydney's hand. She looked at me. Yup, there was some comforting that had to be done before we went back to work.

"Hey Michael, where do you think you're going? We have to a briefing to go to which is part of our job," Weiss hollered, watching me steer Sydney to what he liked to call the "flirting corner."

"Five minutes, okay, Weiss. We'll join you guys in five minutes," I told him as I pulled her through glass doors that led to small hallway of sorts.

Once there it was like I'd forgotten all about duty, country, and obligation. I looked at her for a second then my lips were on hers.

And she kissed me back as feverishly, both of us apparently had the same thought on the mind, this was the last time we could embrace for three hours.

I broke away and cradled her face in my hands and Sydney looked taken aback by my expression, which I new was that nervous unsure confused expression I usually sported in her presence.

"Thanks for making me look like a total jerk. You should know that I have doubts, that the only time I've ever truly content is when I'm with you," I admonished her, having to make sure Sydney didn't mean what she'd told our close friends and to make sure she didn't question my loyalty to her.

I remember when I went off on Sydney for asking me if I was hiding anything in that accusatory manner when I'd been researching for any hidden motives behind Irina Derevko's actions while she'd been in custody. If she thought that was bad, she wasn't going to believe what an earful she would get for doubting my devotion to her.

"I only did it because I knew you were listening," she said softly as she ran a finger down my broad nose. "And I also know you were watching so worridely the whole time."

Ha, she had me there. I swear, I keep telling her no woman can read me like she can, aside from my mother of course.

"Of course I know you are real with me, I wouldn't just choose any guy over my best friend in the world."

Had to mention Will did she?

Well she was grinning, she was obviously enjoying my insecurity. But that smile fell of the next second when she stated, "Dad didn't seem really pleased seeing us together?"

Ooh, bad subject.

"Syd, it's not you that he'd disappointed in, it's me. He doesn't trust me with you and who can blame him?" I paused to register her reaction. It was obviously too early to rehash any details of my past tow years with Lauren. "But Syd, listen to me. I won't hurt you ever again. I've gone through hell and back. My marriage never felt right. I hated to betray you."

"II know all that," Sydney cut in. It was obviously I'd said too much. "I...I just, I don't know what to say to my father. You mean so much to me Vaughn and I don't want him to not accept you."

I put a finger to her lips and gave her my most confident, promising grin. "Syd, you don't need t say anything. I'll talk to your father."

Honestly, I didn't realize I was going to say that until it actually came out.

But Sydney was pleased. Her eyes glistened with tears. "Vaughn, you are my most favorite person in the world. You are, you're the best!" she cheered and impulsively threw her arms around my neck. "I love you, my guardian angel."

"And I love you, and I'll do anything because I do," I said to myself as I squeezed her body against mine and closed my eyes. "And don't you forget it."

So the last moment in the flirting corner wasn't a kiss but that hug held so much more importance.

We'd gotten over our first rough patch.

And I'd survived Weiss' banter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

So what did you think? Let me know, things are going to be interesting as Vaughn confronts Lauren for the first time after they got the divorce, only now the Vaughn and Sydney are together and Lauren is the vertex!!!!!

Love Vaughn angst? Stay TUNED!

Oh and if you can, please check out my others fics. For those reading this one as well as my others, rest assured I'll be updating the other fics, at least one a day okay

Till next Time.

Total Vaughn Lover


	7. There's more going on in the room than S...

Yo! So sorry that it took me so long to write this but….I have become such a busy person! Thanks for all the awesome reviews though! With Alias season 4 only two weeks away, I know we all have better things to do to find out everything we can but…please continue reading! I'll be watching but I'll be writing too! Anyway, Happy holidays guys and may you have a blessed new year!!!

The Moment We've Been Waiting For

Total Vaughn Lover

Part VII

"There's more going on in the room than Syd,

Agent Vaughn."

"Dr Roberto Muralli," Dixon began, pointing his laser to a picture on the wall that was also clearly depicted on our computer screens. He could be described as a young physician who only looked aged because he was pale (long hours in the basement, no doubt) and because he was probably constantly on a high.

Long hours in the basement.

And I would have noticed had I had time to retrain my eyes to focus on the screen and away from Sydney who was sitting across the room from me.

What could I say, they were as disobedient as a new born puppy. The same could be said about the rest of my body that wouldn't adhere to any of telepathic commands to be still.

But there was a pleasant surprise I gained as my eyes continued to gaze her way.

It seemed Sydney was having the same dilemma of getting her physical being to listen to the mental idea she was trying to hard for her mind to take in.

No osculation thought in the briefing room?

Please!

Of course it wasn't as evident as my twiddling thumbs, or my continually having to adjust myself in my chair, or even my continually having to force my eyes down to my screen, but it was there. She sat there in her nice black suit, her hair pulled back off her face and she looked like she was having no problem understanding the mission and what she should be doing right now.

But it seemed every time she caught me checking her out, she turned pink and she had to cover her mouth to conceal her smile from the world.

I was probably enjoying that more than I ought to.

Fortunately my ears were still working while I now purposefully made myself look restless, so restless that Dixon has his eye on me. And somehow, I was able to pick up on quite a few important tidbits.

Dr Robert Muralli, the basement rat, had been able to do the impossible: incorporated a portion of the infamous rambaldi's text we had not yet deciphered to complete his latest invention, "Midas' Touch."

That comment seemed to have grabbed everyone's attention, well at least of those who weren't dreaming of going to be with their girlfriend as soon as the job would let him.

I unfortunately didn't connect the name of the device to the famous children's story. Had I done so, I may have made more an effort to learn why we couldn't let it get into the possession of the wrong hands…example. The Covenant.

Dixon shot me a look and then one at Sydney. It was obviously he knew something was going on here.

"Now, all of you are aware of the Children's story, "Midas' Touch," correct?"

I shifted in my seat while Sydney nodded, smiling. Marshall looked a bit confused as though there was a story in his head but he wasn't 100 sure it was the right one. Jack just looked plain annoyed, as usual.

"Well, for those of you who don't know, we're created a refresher course," Dixon announced as though he were a teacher passionate about the subject while Jack was the rebel. Marshall, the geek always ready with a notebook; Weiss, just the average chum who behaved in class, Sydney the most popular girl and me…just play quiet, shy me.

The presentation lasted five minutes.

Personally I think it could have been done in thirty seconds. At least it gave me the chance to sneak glances at Syd or catch Sydney glancing at me when she thought I wasn't looking for 4 minutes and thirty seconds.

"Mr. Dixon," finally finished the showing slides from a popular children's book and the lights in the room instantly became brighter.

"All right, that ends my part of the presentation. We will have the next part in about five minutes. The NSC representative is putting the finishing touches on their objectives which we assume will take some time. You may stand up and stretch your legs, the next bit will be bit more involved."

The next moment or two was silent but then it seemed everybody had decided to stand up at once. I scooted away from the crowd, making a deliberate attempt not to make eye contact with Jack Bristow.

Not that I was afraid, I just didn't want to duke it out with Sydney's father right here and now.

In fact I was so trying to avoid that that I didn't notice Sydney was the figure walking up to me and not the intimidating father of my girlfriend.

"Jack, before you saying anything, I think you should know…" I started sputtering as I felt the presence of the figure move closer.

"Know what, Mr. Vaughn?"

I stood very still. That voice was definitely not one that belonged to a male. I lifted my head and then immediately forced my eyes back down. "Syd."

"Yeah, hey, that briefing was pretty long, huh?"

I nodded, afraid that if I opened my mouth again too soon, I would say something stupid.

I watched Sydney with growing curiousity as she looked around the room, as though making sure no one was listening to what was being said between us.

"Syd, you okay?" I asked with genuine concern as she leaned against the wall, then against me. "Is this about your father?"

Sydney leaned towards my ear, I could feel her cool breath on my temple and I shook just slightly as it worked it's way down my rippled back.

"Yeah, but probably not in the way you're thinking," she said in a girly tone and the way she shrugged her shoulders all shy made me crazy. "I saw you."

"You did?" I asked huskily, trying to be cool as I answered her charms with mine. But I could feel my pants tighten, such an uncool move. "You saw me doing what, Agent Bristow?"

"Looking at me," she stated matter-of-factly and I could hear her smile in her voice.

I was intimidated.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. I'd be surprised if you retained any of what was covered. I mean, that could be the only reason you didn't recall the story behind Rambaldi's latest artifact."

She was ridiculing me. She knew it was hard enough for me to handle being at work with her and she figuratively wanted me to pee in my pants.

Fortunately she'd opened a promising door for me.

"Well Agent Bristow, if I admit that I was looking at you so intently that I couldn't retain my briefing and you were aware of that, then you have just admitted that you've been checking me out and you couldn't pay anymore attention than I was able to."

Sydney raised a hand to her forehead, the way she always did when I caught her by surprise or aroused her in some way.

I couldn't keep myself from a smidgen of a gloat. "Right, Syd?"

Sydney lowered her hand then smacked me on the chest.

"Hey, what's with the brutality?"

"You know that your intense eyes and sumptuous lips make me insane!" she complained as she continued to smack me.

"I didn't," I thought as I laughed and grabbed her hand. "But I did now."

"So we're even?" I asked her in a authority figure way.

"Ye…yes," she stammered. It was so cute. She was so embarrassed she couldn't meet my gaze. "You know this is just like highschool classroom, all this hormonal activity between us. All we needs are notes scrawled on looseleaf to meet in a janitor's closet after class, and a janitor's closet to meet in after class."

I smiled as my head started turning.

"Well, I can write you a note on a piece of legal paper," I suggested as I turned my head, looking as though I was going to kiss her. "And I think I can do better than a janitor's closet. Why don't we book a studying date and you can tell me everything about the selfish king who wanted to turn everything into gold."

"Yeah, maybe," she said with a hint of a sad smile. And I realized her eyes now had a far away look to them. I followed her gaze.

Three agents, dressed in business suits and wearing badges walked in and greeted Dixon then Jack Bristow. If they'd been expecting them it had to mean they were the representatives from the NSC.

"Why do you think the NSC is here?" Sydney asked, folding her arms and looking very serious. "I mean the last time they were called in to take control of an operation was when Rambaldi prophecised something horrible was going to happen to the world. I mean, it's a machine to change objects into gold."

"I wouldn't read too deep into it, especially since they let in people like Lindsay, who ended up being part of your kidnapping," I reminded her and raised my brow for emphasis.

"You're probably right," I heard her sigh then she wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug. "Well, probably not…but I trust you. Besides, there is good people like…Lauren."

I didn't believe what my ears had heard. I wasn't allowed to mention Lauren. I thought she'd wanted to move on from the Lauren issue, so why was she doing this.

Regardless I held her close, thankful that she couldn't see my puzzled face. My agent senses were wondering the same thing, why would an ancient device that could make gold be such a huge threat for national security. Sure there would a hundred thousand millionaires created over night but my gut told me that the NSC was worried about some consequence we couldn't fathom. Something we were probably going to find out about now.

"All right, agents, let's please take our seats, we have just one more agent that will be joining us but the officers present would like to start."

I let Sydney go and squeezed her hand instead. "After this, I'm going to need some rest and relaxation. You know where I can get some?"

Sydney smacked me and I'm sure she said, "Vaughn, behave yourself!"

Like I ever could around her.

But we went back to our seats, all under the steely supervised gaze of Jack Bristow's gray eyes. I actually made an attempt not to look at Sydney this time and instead used all my energy to focus on the life-threatening task at hand.

The two agents greeted us solemnly which dropped the degrees of the room so much I felt a chill. But what they said next made us more than chilly, it made us want to throw up.

"The reason the NSC has taken this account into our priority of interests is because we've received intel that the long-wanted group, The Covenant, is in pursuit of Rambaldi's latest device."

"Wouldn't that be our main concern as it is an international terrorist, not to mention they took away two years of my life," Sydney exclaimed stubbornly, putting the NSC in it's place.

That's my girl.

"True, Agent Bristow, but the threat is now that much greater. Our best NSC agent is confirming and compiling that data right now. She'll be right along," the agent replied, shocking even my Sydney so much by his retort that she actually sat down.

What I felt like saying was, if she was their best agent, didn't she know part of the responsibility of being part of a meeting was to be punctual? Didn't she care that it wasn't just her time but the time of everyone convened that she ended up wasting? When she showed her face, I would make sure she…

"Sorry, I'm late."

I couldn't believe how familiar it sounded, that female's voice, a thick Australian accent that conveyed authority and demanded respect.

Even in the dim light, I could immediately recognize the blond hair pulled back, showcasing her fair complexion, her clear blue eyes were narrowed, focused. And of course I recognized the outfit she was wearing, especially since I had been the one who'd bought it for her.

The NSC's best agent was…Lauren Reed, my ex-wife.

I watched as one of the senior officers led her to the front of the room. "CIA agents, this is our specialist in this particular case, Agent Lauren Reed." The agent paused then turned to look at me and then Bristow. "Some of you have already had the pleasure of seeing Reed's excellent capabilities, I'm sure."

He turned the floor to Lauren Reed who actually look at me and my girlfriend and smiled, as though I hadn't just finalized our divorce last night. "Yes, we have worked quite closely together and the NSC appreciates Agent Bristow, Agent Bristow, Agent Weiss, Agent Flinkman and of course Agent Vaughn's cooperation in our pursuit of the Covenant."

I was startled when she smiled at me again. Our love had apparently not been as deep as my feelings were for Sydney, but that couldn't mean she was fine. She had to be hurt.

I knew it and that was why I only smiled briefly before I averted my gaze. I didn't even check for Sydney's reaction. I was busy feeling guilt-ridden. Hey, I'm a caring guy an while we were married, of course I'd been a devoted husband, cooking for her when we could have a meal together and washing the dishes when she did.

"I will not waste any more time then needed as the Covenant is moving fast and we absolutely cannot let the Covenant get this weapon into their possession. I haven't had a chance to upload the new intel on your screens so you will all have to bear with my by keeping your eyes to the front."

Great, if my day could get any worse. Now I had to sit here and look up at her and watch her talk. For some unknown reason, I was positive that Jack or Dixon would call me on it if I didn't pay attention. They knew I had personal issues but they acted like it didn't matter to them. And that may have a little something to do with the face one of the first things we were supposed to have learned at the FARM was that work was work. And if you chose to mix work with pleasure, it was your fault. You dealt with it.

I wondered if any of them had ever felt any humane emotion towards one of the opposite sex. Then they might have understood that pheremones were always a lot stronger than expected.

"Now, I understand you've been given the background of Dr. Murrali, this just in, the NSC has gained custody of this man."

"So, he's Covenant?" Weiss inquired, while I couldn't bring myself to put the words together in my head. To say to her.

"No, we don't' have proof of that yet, but as he was working on the Rambaldi device, we're not taking any chance of Sark getting him before us," Lauren replied with a friendly smile.

Not that I noticed, of course.

"Dr. Murralli is willing to assist the NSC and the CIA respectively and that is the reason why we now have a second collection of Rambaldi manuscripts and also…the reason for this intel."

I looked up only for a second, the screen was displaying a picture of a sketch of what look like a human being injected with some kind of liquid and then the next picture sowed the body being broken then melted and formed into other objects.

I was shocked when another photograph popped on the screen. This one had to be recent, it looked like it had been taken underwater but the lucidity of the picture indicated that it was taken using high end technology.

"This is a picture of one of the thousand lands we thought were inhabited but these picture prove that wasn't the case."

"Wwhat is that?' I heard Sydney demand and I only peeked for a second to see how Lauren was going to take my girlfriend's outburst.

"This, Agent Bristow, is a civilization that has suffered the much feared effects of Rambaldi's latest machine. This town was turned into gold and because of the weight of it, the island sunk into the water," Lauren explained to her and in a very pleasant matter. Even Sydney looked surprised as she sat down. "According to Dr. Murrali, this was done very recently and after consulting the most skilled topographers of the geological society, they have been able to determine that the landmass sunk as little as one month ago."

"So what is our plan? And do we know the Covenants plans of what they are going to do if they acquire this technology?" I heard Sydney continue while I bashed myself for not having the guts to speak to my ex-wife so soon after our divorce.

"The plan, we think, is that no longer will the Covenant be using wire transfers to fund their operations. We believe they will kill anyone that is a threat to them, by turning them into the precious metal and then use that, "money," to continue carrying out their plans. Obviously the downside to this is if they're as smart as we think, it is going to be virtually impossible to track the Covenant's movement. And we the NSC fear that when the Covenant finally shows themselves, it will be to cause a huge disturbance, possibly in a nuclear or biological way, and we probably won't know what hit us…until it does."

"But I'm confused," Weiss began again while I couldn't help but feel they were admonishing me for not being able to act like this was a normal occurrence. And come to think of it, hadn't I been able to speak with Syd like I was normal when Lauren had been assigned to the L.A task force so soon after her return?

What was wrong with me? Why could everyone carry a conversation so easily while I felt I looked up, I would start perspiring worse than when Marshall was nervous.

"Why would this be difficult? Isn't there a way we can break into the shipment carts and test the gold under the microscope or whatever to see if it contains any, "living parts?"

"Well, Mr WWeiss, if you will allow me to explain. Apparently the technology Rambaldi created was something not even our best scientist or uh…resident genius would have ever thought to create," Marshall sputtered and since his voice was as unique as a fingerprint, I was able to tell it was him even though I was studying my hands, specifically my ring finger that still had that mark that I'd been married.

"Unlike your thought that this body was just cast in gold like any of our old Egyptian ancestors that packed the royalty into mummies along with all the other precious gold and jewels because they believed in the afterlife, though I'm not sure what jewels would have done. I mean it's not like they would be able to eat or clean with…"

"Marshall," I heard Jack say sharply and at the sound of our brilliant inventor's intake of breath, I felt myself feeling sorry for the guy.

"Right, Agent Bristow, I mean Jack Bristow, uh Mr. Bristow,' Marshall murmured, probably frantically trying to remember what he'd been talking about. "To answer your question, Mr. Weiss, the test you're referring to is not going to work because Rambaldi's equation indicates he's found a way to dissolve any bone cells, muscle cells, any kind of cells. Doing any test if going to bring up one answer, that the metal is Au…gold."

"In other words, we're not going to be able to prove that the gold Sark obtained is not some nest egg we didn't know about. Through the gold there's no way we can prove they are the remains of people he possibly murdered," I heard Lauren conclude.

The system was shut off and the lights came back on. And though I knew it only looked obvious that I was feeling extremely uncomfortable and left out, I just couldn't smile and pretend I was okay.

Sorry Sydney.

"Agent Vaughn, and Sydney, as we are still looking for intel on who is responsible for using the Midas Touch to turn that island into Atlantis, we cannot move yet but as this is an important matter, you should be ready to go at any time. If we get any more leads on the Covenant of this possibly terrorist group, we will call you in so…don't make any plans."

I finally raised my head to acknowledge my Director and gave a, "yes sir," that was barely audible because Sydney's was so firm and definite.

Dixon gave us his approval nod.

Great, so now it was a fact. I was the only one in the briefing that hadn't contributed anything. Thank god Jack and Dixon hadn't called me on it.

Maybe they were human after all.

I could feel the sensation of touch start to come back into my body the way it always did when I knew I wouldn't have to stay in this room that much longer. I listened to Dixon assign Marshall to op tech, Jack to coordination and strategizing the mission and Weiss to review all intel received, reporting what was necessary.

Me and Syd, on the other hand, were off till we were called into be briefed about our mission.

"Okay, well, I've said everything I've needed to say," Dixon concluded and then respectfully turned to the NSC agent. "Agent Reed, do you have anything else to add?"

Oh yeah, Dixon, give her the floor again.

"Actually, just one," Lauren voiced then…oh God, she walked over and stood in front of me. No, Lauren couldn't do this to me. Even I had the common sense not to argue with Syd's pops during working hours. So what could she have to say to me?

"Agent Vaughn?"

"Yes, Agent…Reed."

"I couldn't' help but notice that you were the only one in the room that didn't have anything to ask or comment. I only hope that you were listening."

Wait a second, did she even have the right to hint something like that?

"Of course, I was listening, Agent Reed. I apologize that my not commenting came off that way but that sshould not concern you. I have an excellent field record," I found myself retorting and I didn't realize how harsh it sounded until it came out.

"I wasn't insulting you, it just everyone in this room knows our history so for me to ask you whether you are uncomfortable with my presence shouldn't surprise anyone," she stated sweetly, and I knew I had to be blushing quite profusely. I only was angered that Lauren didn't have the respect of doing this somewhere other than in Sydney's face.

"Agent Reed, I am fine and your presence, though somewhat awkward, is something I can deal with," I stated firmly, looking direly into her slightly-hurt looking blue eyes. "So you don't have to make any special exceptions in my case."

I saw Lauren's jaw tighten but to everyone I knew it looked like I was baiting my ex who was only trying to make sure I was okay.

"Understood, Agent Vaughn…and I'm sure if you need assistance, you find it from your very capable co-workers," she finished with a hint of a smile. She then turned to Dixon and nodded to him. "Thank you, Mr. Dixon, we will be in touch," and without another backward glance, she exited the room.

Dixon got a call and left the room to take it. Marshall hurried off in his usual I'll never get this done attitude followed by Weiss who gave me a sympathetic smile before also exiting.

Leaving Syd, me and Agent Bristow.

I clearly avoided Jack's gaze and waited for Sydney to join me so we could take about more important thing, thing I would be more willing and comfortable to discuss.

Sydney took my hand and gave me an, "it's okay, everything will be okay, when I'm through with you I'll make you forget Lauren ever existed!" smile.

Did I mention my soulmate can make anything feel better?

I shot a look at Jack and realized I had something I had to do before I went off to enjoy the rest of the afternoon in the company of my miracle working girlfriend. "Actually Syd, why don't you go ahead, I think there's something I have to get out first."

Sydney studied me and her father, probably trying to decide whether she should call a paramedic to stand by in case things turned violent, hopefully in my favor. Jack is a strong intimidating man despite his age but I wasn't about to admit defeat before the battle even started. I had to fight for Sydney's full confidence in me what would she think of me if I didn't fight for her father's approval or whatever came close to it?

"I'll be fine," I assured her with one of my famous calming smiles. "I'll be out there in five minutes, you won't even have time to miss me."

Sydney looked unsure but she didn't argue, which was a god choice as we both know when our minds had been made up. She just leaned in and gave me a real kiss right in front of her father.

I was so shocked that I hadn't had time to close my eyes. And then I braced myself for the regret that would undoubtdedly show on her face.

But all I saw, even after studying her expression, was a reassuring warmth that she'd enjoyed it just as much as I had.

"I'll meet you in the rotunda," she said loud enough for both of us to hear. She even added, "I love you."

"Love you too, honey," I called back then watched until none of her body remained in my presence with a heavy heart. I turned around and looked at Jack who looked normal enough, but then Jacks' face always remained emotionless, hence making him so difficult to read.

But I knew he expected something and so did I. Only there, were we on the same page.

We stood probably about two feet apart, add some wind and lonely tumbleweeds and we'd be concentrating on pulling the gun first and outsmarting the opponent.

It was obviously Jack wasn't going to start the conversation so I was going to have to "draw," first. "So Jack, I suppose you want answers as to why I'd stayed married and more importantly, why I got divorced," I added mentally.

"Actually, what I want is for you to stop being so normal with Sydney. It's as if you think, even after all you did, that you believe you have some kind of right to be her boyfriend," Jack sniveled in his seriously dislikeable way. "Make no mistake, Agent Vaughn, you will never be good enough for my daughter."

It was amazing how Jack actually believed he had that right other than biologically after that comment he'd just made about me.

But what amazed me more was how I was able to exercise so much self control and now say exactly what was on my mind at that exact moment. Those would have made way for a bruised eye or being socked in the gut.

"Point taken," I grumbled, failing to keep from displaying my pain like a battle wound. "Still in the rotunda this morning, you looked like you wanted an explanation, which I feel you should get as you are…technically, the father of my girlfriend."

Jack actually looked as though he were remembering that blessed moment but what he said wasn't what I'd expected. As usual.

"Yes…in time that may amuse me, but right now…I cant stand to even look at you," Jack stated bluntly, looking really disgusted. But to my surprise he came even close and then whispered into my ear.

"Mr. Vaughn, you've made a huge mistake already. You better be sure that Lauren has no revenge planned for Sydney because that will be the second mistake I will make sure doesn't happen," he said very firmly so I couldn't mistake it. "Because, that be the case, I'll kill you myself."

Then Jack squeezed my shoulder in a way that made me feel I was being bullied, not appreciated for an excruciating ten seconds then he let me go and walked out the door. I knew he'd left by the sound of the door closing.

"Well, for a first meeting, that had gone well," I thought to myself as I exited the room. At least I hadn't had injury inflicted on any of my body parts.

Hey,. Thanks for reading, the next part is going to be more of the Lauren and Vaughn you just totally hate! But hey, there's going to be even more proof that Sydney is the best and most understanding woman in the world so you'll like that. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.

And here's to another year at fanfiction!!!

Total Vaughn Lover


	8. Me, My girl Syd and Lauren

Oh my god! Thanks for all the great reviews! And in time for Valentine's day, I give you another great eppy of the way things should be…the moment we've been waiting for!

The Moment We've Been Waiting For

Total Vaughn Lover

Part VIII

"Me, My girl, Syd…and Lauren"

"Whew!" I exhaled as soon as I reached the doors that led to the rotunda.

"Made it out alive, Agent Vaughn," I smirked for a second, feeling quite proud of myself. And I didn't bother going through my recomposing my attitude. No, the next thing on my to do list was to go join Sydney, discuss tonight's plan, quite seductively and then mess with Weiss, make him wish he were me. Just with another girl.

Of course.

I smiled when I entered the room. How could I not? Weiss and Sydney were crowded around my desk. They seemed to be engaged in some kind of playful argument to pas the time. Probably wanting a female's opinion on a pick up line he wanted to try out on his latest crush, the new girl in the agent…not that I was looking.

I paused and really looked.

I've always thought that Sydney had a nice profile, with her broad nose, small seductive eyes and of course naturally contoured cheekbones and pillowy lips. Then there was her sun-kissed strands of light chocolate that made her look even sexier, assuming that was possible. But today, I noticed a glow, a small yet warm glow that surrounded her and even though I wasn't enveloped in it myself, I was able to imagine being in her presence, her eyes like two orbs of amber and her smile as radiant as the sun.

"Hey, her iridesence made even Weiss look good from where I was standing," I thought with a chuckle. "How miraculous was that?"

Thank the lord Weiss couldn't read minds even though he constantly claimed to be related to Houdini.

"Well, time to head over there and made sure they're not laughing about me," I thought when I saw that they were now laughing and… "WHAT! What was Weiss doing whispering in my girl's ear? Hmmph, I would take care of that. And I'd make sure Weiss knew what it meant to mess with balls of stee…

"Agent Vaughn?"

Damn!

I knew I should answer her but I knew the voice and this could take a while. It could also be short but take some time to recover from.

It was Dr. Barnett, suprisingly out of her office.

And you all know what she would want to talk about at a time like this.

"Agent Vaughn?"

I turned around and smiled nervously as though I was surprised to see her but pleasantly surprised, like meeting a good teacher back from my days in school.

Wait, I hated high school.

"Dr. Barnett!" I greeted with a broad smile but my voice sounded like some freaked out little mouse. "How can I help you this afternoon?"

The kind psychiatrist looked me in the eye and chuckled as she tapped me playfully with the folder in her hand. Undoubtedly it was meant for me and that made me slightly uncomfortable. "You don't have to act like you're happy to see me, Michael Vaughn."

"Dr. Barnett, why wouldn't I be happy to see you?" I inquired, trying to make her feel more awkward than I was.

"Agent Vaughn, if I recall right, I called you in right after it became common knowledge at the rotunda that it was Sydney's mother that…"

I was doing my best to remain calm but apparently I wasn't concealing my feelings as well as I thought I was because she paused and then cleared her throat instead of finishing her thoughts.

"Well what I was trying to say was that you wanted me to believe that you had nothing against psychiatrists but during that first meeting you made it very clear you didn't want my help and you didn't want to talk about it."

"True," I thought to myself. "But I also found out your conquest was not to make sure I wasn't experiencing emotional trauma, but you were instead trying to make sure that I wasn't becoming inappropriate with Sydney because the agency forbids a handler to be attracted to his asset!" I still feel like I want to kill Haledcki, and was he still around, I'd probably keep my promise to kick his ass.

"So before you get all worked up that I'm trying to study your or make you uncomfortable because I have nothing better to do, I want you to know this request came specifically from a very experienced senior officer."

"Well that will definitely make this easier to oblige to." As long as it wasn't' some stupid turd who made work for the leaned back psychiatrist because he had nothing better to do than watch happy people squirm.

"Yes, I know and I also think you'll appreciate that this gentleman has gone through a similar situation so of course, I've taken his suggestions into account before I decided the best method of treatment," she went on as she pulled an official looking document from her folder and handed it to me.

"Treatment?" I pondered but didn't say much, I only looked at the paper, my brows furrowed, what kind of treatment? Did they want to know if I was a threat to Sydney by coming back into her life, or was this pending mission going to result in something so traumatizing that mind conditioning would be required before going into the field?

Hmm, but that would be sessions with Sydney, intense session about reconnecting mind…body. And…

I paused in my thought as I skimmed the first line. I retraced my steps, my eyes couldn't have seen what I thought I'd seen.

I slowly reread the first line and it was concerning enough for my stomach to fall to the floor.

It read in plain black and white. "Agent Vaughn and Lauren Reed is to undergo a divorcee couple counseling session once a week for as long as the professional environment would require the presence of the divorcees to make operations efficient. These meetings are mandatory and to be done with both parties present. Any reasons not to show must be accompanied by approval for dismissal by Langley, if this is not possible to be done in a timely manner, then the Director of that task force my give written approval."

Of course the paper was a lot longer than that but that was all my body would allow me to stomach at the moment.

Come one, I was doing what…and with who!

"Agent Vaughn?" I heard Dr. Barnett inquire in a most professional manner but then in a more friendly tone she inquired, "Michael?"

"Y…Yes?" I demanded, not meeting her gentle gaze. I was too upset, if I looked at her now I was probably going to be sick or I might have said things that I'd regret if not get punished for it."

"You look tense, were you able to review it okay? Were you able to understands what that documents says clearly?"

Oh, I understood it clearly, I thought angrily. Clearly that no one at Langley knew what it was like to be divorced and how much emotional trauma you had to go through to want out because had they, they'd understand forcing two people who no longer want to wake up in the morning and see the other would only make things worse.

"Agent Vaughn, I know this idea is not sitting well with you but please answer the question."

I realized her tone had gotten curt and that told me I was acting like a kid. This wasn't the way a rational CIA agent would act. 'It didn't matter to the CIA that in this new situation I felt as incompetent as a three year old put in kindergarten for the first time.

"I think I do, Dr. Barnett."

"Do you really because I need both parties to sign off on this and I want to make sure there's no question in your mind," she replied, once again taking on the role of the kind doctor. "It'll sit better with my conscience."

"W…well, I guess the main one would be what would happen to me if I rejected and didn't sign off?" I said in that smart-ass, "I know that answer but I want to hear it come out of your mouth," tone.

Barnett's face turned a little darker than the eternal tan she sported and her expression became hard. She was uncomfortable but that was her job, wasn't it?

"Well, since this came from high up in an attempt to help the current work situation that is awkward at best, to deny the sessions would mean you're not willing to work to make this situation any better," Dr. Barnett began delicately, not able to make eye contact. "The likely scenario is that one of you be transferred from this Joint Task Force."

My face had probably lit up too obviously. That meant Lauren, jealous bitch to Sydney controlling secretive Reed, would be transferred. She would actually be ordered by my agency not to pursue me or pursue any vengeance plan against Sydney. What a load off. No wonder I was smiling!

"I see you've come to the conclusion that Lauren would be the victim of the transfer."

"Heck yes!" I replied immediately, regretting that I had started the statement with an unprofessional word. "After all her office is in Washington so after this mission has come to a conclusion, she'll be returning anyway. She's the obvious choice to get the transfer order."

"Your theory does make sense," the doctor admitted, making me feel smarter than her for about a millisecond. "However, have you considered that if Ms. Reed were to agree to it then the favor would go towards her and should she for some reason choose she wanted to remain here, due to her cooperation, all votes would lean towards her?"

Mm. I had to admit, that very very small possibility had certainly crossed my mind but until it had been spoken aloud, I had considered that to be of absolute no risk.

I knew what I had to do, even though I didn't want to. I swiftly pulled a mont blanc out of the inner pocket of my blazer and signed my name on the dotted line, ripped the sheet off the rest of the packet and handed it back to her. "Anything else, Dr. Barnett?"

"No, thank you, Agent Vaughn," she murmured as she stuffed the paper into one of her many folders. "Excuse me while I go have the conversation with the other party."

"Of course," I said sweetly and stepped out of the way. But then I turned, hoping she hadn't scurried too far. "Wait, Dr. Barnett."

Dr. Barnett stopped and turned. "Yes, Agent Vaughn?"

"I uh…I just had one last question," I continued loudly, causing some heads to turn. "Who was the senior officer who signed off on this, who requested these services?"

"Agent Vaughn, I thought that'd be obvious. There's only one agent known in this rotunda to have gone through worse marital dilemmas than yourself."

It took me only a second to realize who he was referring to.

Jack D. Bristow, my girlfriend's invasive father himself. I should have known he'd do something to make sure I felt his wrath for destroying his daughter's heart.

I looked across the room and behind Sydney and Weiss, standing next to the wall was Jack, smiling, looking very pleased with himself.

He probably had witnessed the whole interaction, the bastard. He smiled at me and I forced myself to nod then repeated to myself to ignore him, ignore him as I made my way over to my desk.

I found it funny that he didn't notice me, not offended. After all it seemed that Weiss was trying to get his opinion on his latest pick up line and it was Sydney's job to save the naïve women of the United States.

"So, what do you think, it's lady killer, huh?" I heard Weiss asked, sounding confident. I was surprised he didn't pull his gangsta cap on.

Sydney looked uneasy as she probably didn't know what to say so I saw her give him a sweet smile since she couldn't smile any other way.

Big Mistake. Didn't' Sydney know whenever a female smiled at him, he would take it as an invitation to flirt or push his macho button when knew the girl in question had a burly boyfriend and "balls of steel," as was in the current case.

"Yes, I knew it!" I heard Weiss shout and then began to do his embarrassing, "oh yeah!" dance like he did whenever I made the slightest move toward Sydney when out getting together could only be asking for a combined tombstone. "I am a genius! Man Vaughn better watch it, the pudgy shy agent has made the transformation to lady killer. Say it with me, Sydney, "Lady Killer!"

But the one who answered him wasn't Sydney, of course.

"Yeah, real lady killer," I chimed in, causing both of them to turn in surprise. "Literally, that line was so bad you'll kill women with it."

"Michael Vaughn," Weiss laughed as he greeted me. "Hey, if you won't hit me for talking to your girlfriend then I won't retaliate for you dissing my genius brain."

Speaking of girlfriend, as soon as I was done giving Weiss a reassuring pat, Sydney leapt into the air and gave me a koala hug. It was cute but I couldn't say I liked the weird stared that it attracted. However I did hold her tightly in that position until I was satisfied with the ease the physical embrace gave my mind.

"Hi baby," I whispered into her ear then kissed her on the side of the face.

"Took you long enough," she scowled but when I let her down, I realized the tone had been because she'd been worried about what had happened between her father and I.

"So, how did it go?" Sydney inquired gently as thought convinced the reason for my frown only existed because of her father.

"Yes, how did it go with daddy, Vaughn?" Eric chimed in, grinning like a chesire cat. Ah, this was his way of getting back at me.

"Fine, in the fact that he didn't want to speak to me," I informed them. "But he did manage to squeeze in that if I hurt Syd again…" I didn't think I had to finish the sentence so I didn't. Sydney gave me a sympathetic look which was more than she should. Weiss was milking this for all it was worth.

"Weiss, you think you can cut me a break?" I sighed, knowing that my best friend wouldn't.

"Yeah, I'll think about it when you stop acting like you're the only one handsome around here," Weiss told me evily.

Fortunately, I had to bear his verbal venom only for another second. One of the senior officers had to come to get him to assist in sorting some intel they'd just received.

"So, I guess we have to continue this party later," Weiss said with a heavy sigh. He then looked at me and wagged his finger. "Don't think this is over, Vaughn, I haven't seen you squirm enough yet."

"Bye Weiss," I chuckled and watched him leave. After he was out of sight, I plopped down into my leather chair and threw my folder onto my desk. Just seeing it again made all that emotional baggage come back. I didn't want to worry Sydney but my head suddenly got heavy and I had to support it somehow.

"Vaughn?" she asked, right on cue.

I looked up and gave her a smile. "Yes, Syd?"

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," she pointed out as she kneaded my head with her strong hands.

"Don't I always?" I flirted back. Then I added seriously, "no, don't worry, I'm fine. I think it's just because we're here. It's always a bit stuffy. You know, every time I look at you…I imagine seeing you in the sunlight, smiling at me and everyone watching how goofy we are." Then I pulled her hands to mind and played with her slender fingers as I asked, "so what are your plans? I mean, I would completely understand if you…"

"No, why? Did you want to do something with me?"

"That was the plan," I replied matter-of-factly, rolling my eyes. "Does lunch sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect. Are you treating me?"

I nodded. "Let me just think where we should go," I said and nonchalantly pulled that Dr. Barnett folder as if I thought it would help me think. "You know, I'm thinking a salad and sandwich of some sort. What do you think?"

But Sydney didn't answer. Her eyes were trained on the label that identified my folder and it's contents.

"Syd, did you hear me?" I asked and hurridely put the folder away.

I wondered if I was sweating. She was looking at me the same way as when I'd been researching Irina Derevko and her possible intentions, unbeknowest to the fact hat I'd been maimed by the CIA.

"Vaughn, what is that? It said psychological evaluation of Michael Vaughn. Why are they conducting a psyche eval?" She looked a bit upset though I couldn't understand why. "Vaughn, are you going to say something or am I going to accept this is something job related you aren't cleared to tell me?"

I sighed. I really had not wanted to get into this but I wasn't about to start creating secrets, not when I was rebuilding her trust. Not to mention that the secret included my ex-wife and if she was going to find out about it, I wanted the source to be me.

"It's nothing, protocol I guess," I began, trying to make it sound ordinary. "A senior officer in this office think that as Lauren and I will be forced to work together that we should clear an after divorce course, for people who you know, have to share custody…"

"Or save the world," she added knowingly. "Do you know who the senior officer is?"

Ooh, this was going to be my first lie. "No, they never disclose that kind of information, you know that Agent Bristow," I chided her. She looked embarrassed and I felt bad. But this was like when I'd recommended Dixon for a medical eval after his wife died. Only my intentions had been honorable, while no one would think twice what Jack's were.

"And I guess you accepted it," she said in a low tone, probably wondering why I hadn't said no.

"Syd, they are dead-serious about this. It was either that or transferring out of the office," I explained as easily as possible.

"But then wouldn't Lauren be the obvious choice?"

I gave her the explanation Barnett had given me. Sydney looked like she understood it better than I did.

"Well your session isn't today and they're probably not going to pull you in till after this mission goes through. You heard them, if Sark gets his hand on the weapon," Sydney shuddered but then put her hand on the hand that was grasping the folder and put it down and I made no objection. In fact I opened up a drawer that I only looked in once a week to make sure I hadn't overlooked something in there with a deadline as emphasis that I was all about dropping it and forgetting about it.

"You're absolutely right, Syd," I crooned as I grabbed my trademark trenchcoat and threw it on over my day suit. "In fact my priority right now is to get you fed, since you are going to need the energy at least. That is if you're foolish enough to challenge the next Gordie Howe," I added with a smirk.

"Are you saying you want to challenge me to a hockey game?" she retorted, sounding like she knew she could take me on.

"No, actually I want you to challenge me," I corrected, sounding ever more arrogant. "I've been wanting for you to try and kick my butt for two years."

"Good," she boomed, bumping me with her hip. "Because I've been wanting to do the same with you. I've been training, you know."

"Really?" I stammered, half-flattered, half-intimidated.

"Yeah, for the last year, since I got back, your best friend has been training me," she replied, which came as a bigger surprise to me. "What, Weiss didn't tell you?"

No, I thought but then Weiss and I had grown distant during the time I'd been married, since having to spend quality time with my wife had really cut down on the guy time we used to enjoy. 2nd, Weiss probably wouldn't have ever dreamed of telling me that he'd grown close to my Sydney, knowing what would happen if you moved in on your best friend's girl.

"R…Really?" I asked again, wanting her to know how touched I was. Because I was. For her to say that meant that even though I was married, she'd always believed that this day would come.

This time I didn't get a word, only a secretive smile which could only be hiding the sultry message, "You'll find out later."

"Okay, well want to get out of here so we can start doing stuff that matters?"

Sydney leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss before she walked over to her desk, probably to grab her coat. I busied myself, packing away only what I would need, which wasn't much.

By the time I was done wasting time, Sydney returned with her black suit jacket draped over one shoulder and her purse slung on one shoulder.

"So, ready to go?" I asked cheerily, only to realize she was looking behind me. And she didn't look at all happy about it.

"What is it, Syd? You suddenly feeling a sandwich isn't adventurous enough?" I joked.

"No…it's just…looks like Lauren is just getting her papers now."

I saw her gaze down and look very uncomfortable. It made my heart ache and I didn't think I could deal with any more guilt. "Really?"

Sydney nodded. "Look for yourself."

That was the last thing on my mind but she looked so insistent that I decided a little visual torture wouldn't' be too harmful. I flipped around, planning to take just a quick look.

Sydney was right. Dr. Barnett was now hovering around Lauren like a deceiving vulture, only Lauren didn't look the least bit uncomfortable or intimidated. Her sophisticated posture wasn't a bit slouched and her content face looked really annoyed, but not nervous or reluctant. I watched as she took the paper, shoved in into her sleek briefcase an then taking hold of the clipboard and signed it without a second thought.

And then wait…did she actually smile when she returned it? No questions? No objections? Didn't she think for even a second that this was very wrong.

I heard Sydney call my name but I was so shocked that I felt paralyzed. A second later I realized Sydney had been trying to save me from impeccable torture. Had I been able to turn around, I wouldn't have seen Lauren raise her head. Our eyes would have never met as they were doing now.

"Vaughn?"

"Oh sorry," I sputtered, turning around before the time passed that it'd require a reaction from me. "You're right Syd, looks like she got her papers and did you notice how calm she was? That girl signed it like it didn't matter. She's either hiding her pain really well or the latter," I suggested, wrinkling my nose, "that girl didn't really love me at all. In fact, I bet she's happy that one of use was brave enough to make the move," I boasted, ignoring my hurt pride after realizing how much time I'd wasted, how much pain I could have prevented for Sydney.

She just stared at me, her eyes narrowed, as though I knew I had to do something and she felt she had to re-enforce it.

"What?" I chuckled, giving her a playful smile.

"You know what," her expression said but what came out of her mouth sounded a lot worse. "I think you should go talk to her."

"What?" This time I wasn't nice. "Why would you want me to do that?"

"Who ever said I wanted you to?" she shot back, hurt. "It's just that it would be a cordial move to go over there and make sure you two are on the same page. I mean you…did see her and…"

"She saw me," I finished, understanding where she was going with this. "But Syd, I…I don't want you to have to stick around and watch that, heaven knows I've already subjected you to that pain."

"It's okay, I'll wait at my car. It's going to be uncomfortable enough knowing I'll have to deal with you two together for these sessions. I don't want to have to worry about you getting yourself transferred because you didn't cooperate," she added, delicately.

Her huge brown eyes were pleading. I knew this hard enough as it was, I wasn't going to argue with her.

"Okay, I'll talk to her," I replied. "So I'll meet you in the parking lot in five?"

Sydney gave me another pretty smile as she added, "you know, if you need to take ten or fifteen it's okay with me. I mean…I don't want to keep you from saying what it is you want to say."

Sweet sweet Sydney.

"Hey, no one ever said I wanted anything to do with this," I reminded her in a husky voice and then I pulled her to me with a, "c'mere," and I kissed a surprised, hopefully pleased Sydney, knowing Lauren could be watching and knowing Jack was lurking in the corners, Weiss probably near him doing the same thing. I held her there until I was sure I'd left her breathless, then gently bit her lip before I broke away with a… "so…five minutes?"

"Uh yeah," she replied, sounding incoherent. "Five minutes…Vaughn." I held her gaze for a few seconds and watched her stroll away, as though she'd had a really good drink.

Hmmm…did that mean I was addictive? I could only hope. I wanted her not to be able to get enough of me, I could never get enough of her.

An irresistible shot of "Vaughntini."

I could enjoy that for a good five minutes, I could definitely get through my meeting with ex-wifey, no problem. I hope actually that I wasn't too obvious that my thoughts were somewhere else. Not that I didn't think she didn't expect it but that would defeat the full purpose of hoping to gain rapport with her to make our counseling easier.

I looked over at her desk. She now had her back turned to me and she was sitting. Crap, she was working. This was going to be nice.

I checked my watch, four minutes.

I took a deep breath. It was time to get this show on the road.

I straightened my collar and walked over to her desk. My footsteps were loud and announced my presence for me.

Lauren turned her head, simultaneously she turned her papers over and pushed her screen off before flashing me a nice smile.

Until she realized it was me. She immediately turned away.

"Lauren, wait," I found myself saying and realized a second too late that I no longer held any right to tell her to do anything. "I…I…"

Lauren looked at me pointedly, probably wondering what else I could possibly say or do to ruin her life which I'd chosen no longer to be a part off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't come over to ruin the rest of your day…I didn't really play on coming over till just now actually," I stammered, unsure as to why I was nervous, or why I felt like a disgusting virus being scrutinized under Lauren's huge blue irises. "But I did see you and I…I guess I wanted to know how you were."

She blinked and a nerve twitched in her forehead, as I if had slapped her and all I could do was stand there and flash what I believed was my friendly grin.

"How are you, Lauren?"

"How do you think I am?" was what her eyes were saying but what came out of her mouth was, "Fine…surprisingly. Though no offense to you, had I the choice, I would have preferred to be transferred back to Washington. I'm not too keen on having to evaluate what I must have been thinking the last two years while you do the same thing with Agent Bristow," she added delicately then cast her gaze toward the doors that led out of the JTF. "I presume you went straight to her door without a second look at the place you called home last night."

"Yes," I replied, though I didn't feel I owed her an explanation. "Sydney did take me in, even after all that's happened."

"Good," she agreed, wearing a tight-lipped smile. "Congratulations Michael, you got what you've wanted since your girlfriend returned from the dead."

Nice, she was trying to guilt-trip me.

"Lauren, we discussed this, you and I, we did not get divorced because of Sydney," I cut in firmly, but kept my voice low. "Sure my happiness t knowing she was alive and everyone hinting and reminding you of our history probably didn't help matters any, but I ended my marriage to you because…we both knew it wasn't going anywhere."

I studied her expression, trying to find any proof that she was saddened by our separation, or angry at Sydney that she might take it out on her. But she didn't twitch, ring, swallow…nothing. She just held her stare and muttered, "right, it wasn't."

"That being said though I…I want to let you know that I'm not angry with you for the way you addressed me and then of the briefing. I shouldn't' have been so harsh either," I added, knowing I was probably pushing it, but I had to get this off my chest. "I know this is uncomfortable and we're just going to have to make the best of it till we can get Sark into the CIA or NSC custody. I saw you being very nice to Sydney when she asked all those questions, I appreciate you not taking this out on her."

"We're working, Agent Vaughn and I was addressing her as any NSC officer would. Besides, she had very good questions and as she is the one going out into the field, for the CIA's sake I am making every effort to make sure she would return safely," Agent Reed stated matter-of-factly, but I could tell she was starting to get uncomfortable. "And Michael, I intend to make this work out best for the three of us while we're packed here like a can of sardines, saying so, I expect you will show up for these sessions so that we can prove that fact to each other. I'm sure Sydney will be elated when you are officially graduated from the divorcees counseling program. I'll put in a transfer and you'll never have to speak to me again."

I couldn't believe how she'd stated that. How was I supposed to react to that? What did she expect me to say?

"I'm sorry Michael but I've…I've got a meeting I have to get to."

"Oh of course," I stammered, trying not to sound let down. "I should go and meet Bristow for lunch anyway. So….we're okay, then?"

Okay? Of course we weren't okay. Where were all these dumb saying and questions coming from? Was hanging around Weiss really ruining my conversational skills in those matters?

"Okay? Yes, I am okay," she answered confidently as she put her papers into a briefcase and slung her purse on her shoulder. "But, because you're here an we're talking, I'll say this…this situation sucks, but it's not helping that you can't keep your personal thoughts from merging with your professional situations. Were you a bank teller or wal-mart associate, it might not be a big deal but…you are a CIA agent and an exceptional one at that. But not only, you're also field-rated and your job on the pending missions is going to be to cover Sydney Bristow. She's going to expect you to be 100 perfect therefor her. And I don't know how you expect to do that if you can't focus for five minutes on what's important here, retrieving or destroying Midas' Touch and making sure you both return safely."

Hey, I didn't need her telling me how to do my job. She didn't know that on every missions I watched Syd on it scared me to death, that every time I saw some assassin take a shot at her, my heart stopped, yet somehow I was still able to remember abort codes and the mission statement. "Agent Reed, if you continually try to tell me that I'm not doing my job or how you think I should execute it, we're going to have a problem," I warned her blatantly. "That's whether we're married or not. Telling me I'm setting myself and my team up to fail is as bad as saying I would betray my allegiance to this organization to my country and that…makes me insane."

"All I know I this, Agent Vaughn. You've been warned by an NSC officer. If I feel in our next briefing that you are not focused on the job and more concerned about whether 'd do something as immature as key Sydney's car at night, I will report it and advise your superiors as well as mine that it would be a tactical error to send you out in the field while you're going through this post-divorce period until you've been cleared through psyche eval," she added, knowing very well she was pushing my buttons and not caring a bit how angry she knew she was making me. 'Is there anything else you'd like to say Agent Vaughn?" she asked in that simpering sweetness I knew now could have been an act.

If she was going to be all cold about it, I could certainly play the game. "Yes, just one," I spit and glared at her. "When are you going to the house to move out your stuff. I think it'd be smart to coordinate our schedules so that we won't end up there at the same time. It's been hard enough for Syd."

"Oh, having her help, are you? Well, that's just fine. I spent yesterday night moving all my belongings into my new place oh and don't worry, I left the t.v, the fridge, furniture. I just got out with my personal personal belongings. I think buying new furniture would be the best way for me to pretend I didn't make this big mistake.

"What? But 50 perfect goes to you. I…I don't even have a place to move out to yet," I retorted, I did not need this headache.

"That's not my problem, Mr. Vaughn, that's yours. Your girlfriend is sweet enough, I'm sure she'll love to have all your junk there till you decide what you want to do with it all," she added with an ice-chilling shrug. She then put her hand into her pocket and then extended whatever was in it to me.

"What is that?" I asked but she dropped the contents into my hand, I was surprised I didn't let them fall to the ground. I gulped wen I saw her wedding ring and her key. "Lauren, what do you want me to do with these?"

"Whatever you want," she sighed, no longer looking the slightest bit annoyed because I'd made her late to wherever she needed to go. "I don't care what you do any longer so you definitely shouldn't care about me. And just so you know, your coming over here, trying to talk and seeing it completely blow up in your face tells me exactly why we didn't work out. Have a nice life, Michael Vaughn. Excuse me."

Lauren walked off and by the time she'd joined someone in the meeting with her, she was back to smiling and being professionally confident, the way she appeared when I'd first been attracted to her.

I checked the watch on my wrist and almost fell over. It had only been five minutes.

So why did it feel like I'd been tortured for an hour?

00000000000000000000000

So, what did ya think? Well it seems that soon you're going to be able to read about one of my favorite Vaughn moments, on the skating rink but I'm not going to divulge all that now. And Lauren, hmmm…is her behavior surprising at all? LOL. Oh anywho, happy V-Day to "My Valentine," Michael Vartan! Keep being your sexy self and see you on Wed!

Please review and let me know what ya'll thinking.

Love ya,

Total Vaughn Lover


End file.
